Memorias Doradas
by AnnAndre92
Summary: Una discusión le revelara a Hyoga que el no es el único que sufre cuando llega esa fecha, debido a esto su Tutor le da a entender que el también la sufre, porque ese día Hyoga no solo Perdió a su madre, Camus habia perdido aquella que se permitio querer. Porque para Hyoga, Camus fue más que un tutor, y para Camus, Hyoga fue algo más que un pupilo, y todo gracias a ella, Natassia
1. Pequeña Discusión

**Saint Seiya Pertenece a Masami Kurumada, a mi solo la historia. **

**Universo Alterno**

**Aclaro: Soy mala con las fechas y edades asi que las que aparezcan son las que yo deseo colocar.**

* * *

**Memorias Doradas**

En la biblioteca, de una casa en las fría Siberia, se encontraba el caballero de Acuario, Camus, en esa misma casa se encontraba su discípulo 'adolescente' Hyoga, quien aspiraba a la armadura de bronce de la constelación del Cisne. Camus se encontraba leyendo muy cerca de la chimenea, o se creía que leía. En realidad su mente estaba en aquel tormentoso recuerdo.

_-Camus, Camus - gritaba una mujer de cabellos dorados mientras el barco donde se encontraba estaba por hundirse. Camus como pudo se lanzo hacia aquel barco - Camus, Salga a Hyoga por favor - dicho esto aquella mujer le entrego a Camus su pequeño hijo de cinco años_

_-Mamá! - grito el niño, Camus lo tomo y logro saltar nuevamente del Barco, salto alto y lejos para dejar al niño en manos de unos guardias que ayudaban alli en la orilla de la embarcación. Camus se regreso nuevamente para ahora salvar a la joven de cabellos dorados. Corrio hasta poder alcanzar el barco, salto y cayo en el barco, se dejo deslizar cuando estuvo cerca de la mujer, se fijo que estaba atrapada en un orificio, y tenia algunas cosas pesadas que la hacían hundirse, ella intentaba mantenerse afuera del agua para respirar, luchaba contra la presión del agua y el peso de todo lo que tenia encima y alrededor de ella_

_-Te sacare - Camus alcanzo la mano y la pudo mirar a los ojos, esta tenia lagrimas en los ojos, apretó con fuerzas las manos de Camus que luchaba por salvarla_

_-Te encomiendo a Hyoga, Camus, se que seras bueno. No lo dejes solo. Recuerda le que lo amo, recuerda lo tu también. Los amo_

_-¡No! - exclamo Camus, para tener solo 18 años estaba sufriendo más que cuando entrenaba, el negaba con la cabeza, mientras aquella mujer asentía, le soltó la mano para Camus se le fue imposible seguir ayudándola, la parte del barco en la que ella estaba sostenida se termino de hundir, ella también se hundió. Camus se adentro al agua a nadar lo más rápido que podía para auxiliarla, pero el barco iba más rápido que el, por más que intento no pudo, nado hasta que las fuerzas no dieron más. Empezó a sentir como lo jalaban desde afuera con mayor fuerzas, salio y al fin pudo respirar. Los guardias lo llevaron hasta la orilla, Camus tosía y escupía agua, Hyoga se le acerco con los ojos llorosos. - Perdon - le dijo a Hyoga - intenta salvarla pero no pude, lo lamento - Hyoga comenzó a llorar en silencio, se lanzo hacia Camus para abrazarlo con muchas fuerzas, el niño solo le dijo entre tantas lagrimas: No me dejes_

_-Camus lo abrazo aun más fuerte, respondió: No lo hare_

-Maestro - se le acerco muy temeroso Hyoga a Camus, quien intentaba leer en el sillón de su biblioteca, claro este, que este ya que tenía más de media hora con la misma hoja del libro y no pasaba. Levanto su mirada, Hyoga lo habia sacado de sus pensamientos y dolorosos recuerdos

-Que sucede Hyoga? -

-Quería saber… Si mañana, yo…-

-Hyoga. Te he dicho que no puedes querer ir todos los días a ver a tu mamá. Ahorita las corrientes marinas… -

¡USTED NO ENTIENDE! – Hyoga grito con lágrimas en los ojos, Hyoga estaba en una edad muy difícil, estaba en la época de la rebeldía, donde sus emociones lo dominaban. Camus bien lo sabía, y más en estas fechas era difícil para su discípulo aunque el mismo no lo supiera, para Camus también era bastante difícil.

-Tu crees… - se levantó Camus molesto de su silla, dejando su libro de un lado y pararse frente a Hyoga – Que no entiendo?

-¡USTED NO ME ENTIENDE. LA EXTRAÑO, EXTRAÑO VERLA Y NO PODER HABLARLE! – Gritaba Agitado Hyoga - ¡USTED NO SABE PORQUE NO HA…! -

¡CLARO QUE LO SE! – Interrumpió gritando Camus, Hyoga dio un paso atrás al ver la mirada de Camus.-

-Me reprochaste, muchas veces, del porque te alejaban de mí, cuando fuiste enviado a la Fundación del señor Kido, que si yo también te iba a abandonar. Para tu información no fue así, era lo mejor que salieras por algunos meses de este ambiente tan trágico que se vivía, y al final regresarías aquí…

-Maestro – intento disculparse Hyoga pero era tarde, las lágrimas ya estaban en el rostro de su Maestro y sus puños apretaban con muchas fuerzas –

-Tu crees que no lo se, que no te entiendo? – le pregunto Camus irónico - Claro que lo se Hyoga, te conozco mejor que cualquier otra persona, te he cuidado, alimentado y enseñando desde que tienes cinco años, ahora que tienes 13 años se muy bien lo que te gusta, lo que te molesta y en estas fechas te sientes más vulnerables que otros días, porque Hyoga yo sé cómo te sientes, a lo mejor no de la misma magnitud que sientes tú, esa nostalgia ese dolor, pero si lo sé. – Hyoga no dejaba de mirar a su maestro, estaba asombrado

– Yo hubiera sido otro Hyoga y hubiera dejado que te mandaran a entrenar a otro lugar, pero no. Eres un hijo para mi Hyoga - Hyoga vio cómo su maestro salió de la biblioteca, este lo siguió a ver a donde iba, estaba agarrando un abrigo -Hyoga, en dos casi tres años, estarás listo para obtener la armadura de Cisnes, yo regresare a Grecia para ese entonces – Comento Camus, terminándose de acomodar el abrigo, cuando se dispuso a irse Hyoga le hablo

-A dónde va? – pregunto Temeroso Hyoga –

-Hyoga – Camus se giró a mirar a su discípulo – Aquel día, cuando el barco que iba rumbo a Japón, Naufrago, el día en que murió tu madre – La respiración de Hyoga comenzó a agitarse, ese día, ese recuerdo le dolía en el alma, pero no quería llorar frente a su maestro, el hombre que aquel día, lo había salvado – Tu madre Hyoga, me había pedido, antes de embarcar, si aquel hombre, aquel que se decía ser tu padre, te negaba y te trataba mal, que yo te acogería como un hijo, que te cuidara y protegiera. Ella tenía todas esperanzas en ti. ¿Tú crees que la muerte de Natassia solo te afecta a ti? Te equivocas – La voz de Camus ya era más blanda, más tranquila y sonreía con nostalgia al mencionar el nombre de la mamá de Hyoga – Hyoga, tu no eres el único que siente dolor en estas fechas. Aquel día del naufragio, yo fui al rescate de ambos, cuando escuche la gente gritar y exclamar por ayuda. Temi por ella. Temi por ti Hyoga –

La mirada triste de Camus se postro sobre la de Hyoga quien escuchaba con detenimiento aquellas palabras – Se cómo te sientes, porque Hyoga, yo aquel día, yo perdí a una amiga, a una compañera. Hyoga aquel día tu no solo perdiste a tu madre, tu todo. – Hyoga vio como unas cuantas lagrimas salieron del rostro de su maestro – Aquel día Hyoga, yo perdí a la persona que pudo ver mis verdaderos sentimientos y emociones, la única persona a la que me permití querer más que una amiga- Camus cerró al puerta y se marchó.

Necesitaba estar solo. Hyoga por otro lado se sentía la peor persona de la humanidad, no sabía realmente los sentimientos y emociones de su maestro, porque este era una persona muy frívola, muy inexpresiva, inclusive cuando venía su amigo Milo de Grecia era así. Hyoga jamás había entendido porque Camus era tan exigente con el, y a la vez tan cuidadoso, Hyoga siempre noto que cuando hacía algo bien Camus sonreía. Pero este día, Hyoga habia conocido otra parte de su maestro.

Se atrevio a juzgar mal a su maestro, creyendo que él no sabía cómo se sentía. Pero estaba equivocado. Camus decidió caminar lejos de aquel lugar, le había expuesto a Hyoga todos sus sentimientos, todo lo que se había reprimido, ese día se lo expuso a su discípulo, fue juzgado muy mal, y eso le había dado en su orgullo. Encontró en las montañas un lugar donde sentarse y asi ver las inmensas aguas gélidas, aquel lugar donde vio por última vez, a la persona a quien habia entregado lo mejor de el. Suspiro ante ver la inmensidad de su tierra, y asi permitirse viajar en el pasado y sumergirse en sus mejores recuerdos.


	2. POR TI MOVERÍA LA MONTAÑA MÁS HELADA

**''POR TI MOVERÍA LA MONTAÑA MÁS HELADA''**

Hyoga quedo muy deprimido cuando vio a su maestro alejarse, se sintio mal por haberlo juzgado. Se fue con la cabeza gacha hacia su habitación. Debajo de su cama habia una caja de zapatos, donde Hyoga tenia fotos de su madre. Empezo a verlas hasta que llego a una que no sabia que habia llegado alli, a lo mejor la pasaba por alto en muchas ocasiones pero esta vez no. Habia una foto de su madre y su maestro, tomada por el cuando era niño, y todo esto por que en un lado de la foto aparecía un dedo. Hyoga sonreia ante la foto, se encontraba su maestro y su madre, estaban sentados en el banco de un parque, ella recostada en el pecho de el, mientras su maestro la abrazaba, ella tenia los ojos cerrados y el aboyaba su cabeza en la de ella. Una foto muy hermosa para Hyoga, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, cuando detallo la foto se dio cuenta de algo que lo haria sentirse peor y dejar libre unas cuantas lagrimas: Una enorme sonrisa por parte de los dos

Las montañas de siberia, era el lugar más agradable para Camus, ya que le traia paz, tranquilidad y era el mejor lugar para no sentirse tan solo, y más en esas fechas... Del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco una foto, que jamas penso que seria la ultima. Aquella foto habia sido tomado un mes antes de la meurte de Natassia. La foto mostraba lo feliz que fueron los tres, y lo que pudieron ser si aquel día aquel barco no se hubiera hundido. Camus llevaba unas bolsas, con compras hecha por Natassia, delante de el, estaba Hyoga llevando las frutas mientras tenia una mirada de total alegría

_-Entonces mamá - decia Hyoga mientras daba breves brinquitos - Si iremos al parque? A donde estan los osos, focas, morsas?_

_-Claro cielo - dijo sonriente Natassia - Primero tus deberes y lue.._

_-Los hare apenas lleguemos a la casa mamá! - Grito emocionado Hyoga. Camus miraba la escena frente a el, Hyoga se volteo a mirarlo - Camus vendras con nosotros?_

_-Yo? - pregunto anonadado - No creo... No se, yo..._

_-Vamos Camus - pidio Natassia. Hyoga se acerco a el y lo jalo por un brazo_

_-Anda Camus, yo quiero que vayas, anda papá si? - Camus sonrio ante la suplica de aquellos dos y asintio_

_-_Natassia - susurro Camus, estaba solo, y probablemente asi se queria quedar, se sento en las orillas de la montaña, y se permitio nuevamente recordarla, y recordar aquel sentimiento que sintio cuando la vio

_Camus llegaba con una pandora box dorada, venia orgulloso, era un Caballero Dorado, que protegería la tierra, lucharía por la justicia, por ella, por Athena, ahora era 'Camus de Acuario'. Llego a su ciudad, a su pueblo, todo el mundo sonreia al verlo. Aquel niño que le toco irse de joven para cumplir su sueño había regresado con el sueño cumplido. Caminaba orgulloso_

_-ME alegra verte Camus - dijo la voz de una mujer, Camus se volteo a mirarla, y no pudo salir de su asombro, aquella niña con la que alguna vez jugo ahora era una gran mujer. La vio y su corazón se acelero, desde pequeño esa niña ahora convertida en mujer lo había cautivado_

_-Natassia - comento Camus - que alegria me da verte. ¿Como has estado?_

_-Podria estar mejor - comento Ella con un poco de tristeza. Camus noto aquella mirada de tristeza_

_-Que sucede? - Pregunto el, Natassia miro detras de sus piernas, habia algo que parecia esconder, Camus miraba confundido. Ella tomo una bocanada de Aire, le dio la espalda, y cargaba algo, cuando se giro, Camus se sorprendió ante lo que vio_

_-Se llama Hyoga - dijo ella - Es... mi hijo_

_-Natassia - exclamo el asombrado - Que edad tiene?_

_-Solo dos años - la voz de Natassia se quebro. Camus se acerco a ella_

_-Ven, vamos a mi casa, y me cuentas - Natassia aguanto las lagrimas y lo siguio. Llegaron a la casa, Camus fue directo a la cocina para preparar un té. Natassia lo siguio se sento en la silla del comedor y recosto a Hyoga en su pecho, se empezó a mecer hasta que el bebe quedara dormido. Camus dejo la taza de Té, y le indico a Natassia donde podria acostar al bebe. Lo llevo a su habitación, donde estaba en perfecto orden. Su cama estaba pegada a la pared. Natassia acosto al bebe y coloco almohadas alrededor del niño para que no cayera de la cama, dejo la puerta entre abierta y se fue a la cocina para seguir su taza de te con Camus._

_-Camus - empezo a llorar ella, el se acerco a ella, se sento justo enfrente de ella para poder oirla con atención - Soy una tonta_

_-No digas eso - las emociones lo traicionaron y le tomo la mano, la apreto suavemente - _

_-Sali embarazada de un hombre mayor, probablemente casado. No sabes lo que ha tenido que pasar Hyoga por mi. Lo tuve muy joven, mi familia me dio la espalda y se fueron a Estados Unidos, me dejaron sola, con alquiler en casa, sin trabajo. He estado de casa en casa desde que Hyoga nacio, no tengo un trabajo estable, he vendido todas mis cosas, inclusive he llegado a robar - Natassia se tapo su cara con sus manos - No se que hacer - lloraba desesperada_

_-Necesito que te calmes Natassia - dijo Camus - me parecio muy inmaduro por parte de tus padres abandonarte, tu has hecho todo bien, estudiado una muchacha de casa..._

_-Pero sali embarazada a temprana edad, y de un hombre posiblemente casado. Un hijo fuera del matrimonio... A veces pienso porque no lo aborte_

_-Que te pasa? - Reclamo Camus molesto - Como vas a dudar de eso Natassia? Imagina tu vida sin el. Los hijos vienen al mundo a enseñar a los padres, ve a ver que te esta enseñando el..._Explicame lo del viejo - suplico__

_-Camus - susurro al ver la molestia de su amigo, respiro hondo y profundo - Hace años vino un señor mayor a Siberia, parecía un turista, para cuando eso paso yo estaba trabajando como 'guia' turistica. El señor empezo a frecuentar siempre mis rutas, hasta que un día me invito un café, pues yo lo acepte, desde entonces empezamos a salir, y de un momento a otro, me senti enamorada, querida... No te dare detalles de... como..._

_-Tampoco quiero saberlo - respondio rapidamente Camus - Continua - ambos rieron_

_-El hecho es que, este señor tiene una cantidad de hijos regados y yo fui una tonta Camus, ni siquiera quiso reconocerlo - otra vez volvia a llorar - Tenia un enorme futuro y lo deje ir_

_-Por que dices que lo dejaste ir? Acaso Hyoga no te puede ofrecer un mejor futuro - Natassia se quedo sin palabras -__No es justo que digas esas cosas, si necesitas donde vivir aqui hay dos habitaciones, podemos equipar una para ti y Hyoga_

_-No quiero ser molestia Camus - expreso ella_

_-Nunca lo has sido Natassia, quiero y voy ayudarte. Y__o tengo dinero reunido podemos comprar todo lo que necesites, todo lo que Hyoga necesite_

_-No quiero ser una carga Camus, ni que tomes atribuciones que no te corresponde_

_-Natassia, voy ayudarte, quieras o no. Voy a darte el apoyo que tus padres debieron darte, yo lo hare. No te preocupes, te ayudare con Hyoga hasta que consigas un buen trabajo, __yo estoy libre por ahora y podre ayudarte, pero si necesitas me pondre a trabajar._

_-Y Hyoga? Nadie quiere cuidarlo - _

_-Podremos cuadrar nuestros horarios, para cuidarlo - decia Camus, Natassia no pudo evitar sonreir - No pretendo dejarte sola Natassia. Se que solo tengo 16 años y tu 18 años, pero créeme, entrenar en el Santuario me ha hecho madurar y aprender muchas cosas, de verdad que quiero hacerlo Natassia. _Entiendo que no quieras que me tome atribuciones que no me corresponden, pero he aprendido sobre la responsabilidad y se que ese señor no la tuvo, no me importa Natassia, ahora solo siento la necesidad de protegerte a ti y a Hyoga_ \- este se acerco a ella y con sus manos limpio las lagrimas de ella. _

_-Harias eso por mi Camus? - pregunto Natassia. Y alli Camus revelo inconscientemente su destino, sus emociones y sentimientos, otra vez lo dominaron y se dejo llevar_

_-Natassia, por ti movería hasta la montaña más helada. Mientras tu estes feliz yo lo estare - Sus miradas se cruzaron y sonrieron, y por impulso de Camus la beso_

Camus sonrio contento ante el recuerdo - Que atrevido, eso es la junta con Milo - empezo a reir, el otro recuerdo, fue el cumpleaños numero 17 de Camus, junto a sus amigos y fue cuando Hyoga lo llamo frente a su madre y sus amigos: Papá


	3. ERES LO QUE DEMUESTRAS SER

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios ^^, una historia que salio gracias a una imagen ha llegado a ser muy aceptada... Muchas Gracias por el apoyo. Me alagan y me animan a seguir adelante... _

_Me llego un privado que decia: _¿De donde sacas la inspiración para esa historia? Es que escribes muy detalladamente los sentimientos de Camus y Hyoga, te queda genial.

_Respondo: La__ inspiración es reflejar mi propia experiencia: 'Padre no es solamente el que engendra es el que cría, te cuida y protege' . Es algo muy familiar, lo que me ha tocado vivir junto a mi padrastro. Así__ que mi inspiración se la debo a mi Padrastro._**_  
_**

_Disfruten el Cap!_

* * *

**ERES LO QUE DEMUESTRAS SER**

_Ha pasado un año desde que la vida de Natassia y Hyoga habia mejorado, y todo gracias a el, Camus. Desde que vieron que Natassia convivía con Camus, comenzaron a llegar las criticas de la gente, los vecinos, de que Camus estaba haciendo mal, ofreciéndole bienestar a Natassia, una mujer que había concebido un hijo afueras del matrimonio, sin embargo esto no fue problema para Camus, en realidad, opto por ignorar a la gente, no era lo que ellos decían, era lo que el decía. Simplemente lo hizo porque lo queria. _

_Milo, Aioria, Shaka y Mu le daban su maxima aprobación, y eso bastaba. Eran sus amigos, sus hermanos con los que crecio y entreno en el Santuario asi que eso bastaba para el, además de que como Caballero Dorado tenia el deber de justificar su ausencia, al menos una vez al mes. Para su suerte el patriarca tampoco contradijo su decisión, de igual manera se expreso su apoyo, sin olvidar cuales eran sus otras obligaciones._

_Muchos creyeron que entre ellos habia una relación, capaz si la había, pero ninguno podía dar una respuesta, afirmativa o negativa, solo alzaban los hombros o reían, ni ellos mismos sabian que tenian. _

_Un año después, Hyoga ya tenia tres años de edad, aun que convivia con Camus, nunca lo llamo por su nombre, tampoco Papá, simplemente porque no sabia, habían muchas dudas dentro del niño de tres años. Y esa era una. Hyoga entro al cuarto de Camus, cerro la puerta y se sentó haciendo presion en ella. Camus quien estaba cansado del trabajo, dormía con el brazo izquierdo encima de sus ojos. Hyoga como no era para nada silencioso, despertó a Camus. Este se volteo y levanto un poco su brazo para ver a Hyoga, quien estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, y los brazos igual_

_-Hyoga - susurraba Camus, con una voz soñolienta - Que haces en la puerta?_

_-No puedo decir nada - comento_

_-Si tu mamá viene y abre la puerta te va a golpear -_

_-No importa - respondió de inmediato - me dijo que no te podía dejar salir - Camus sonrió de lado, pero no dejo pasar la actitud del niño, se fijo que su mirada siempre estaba a sus pies_

_-Hyoga que te sucede - el niño no respondio - Estas molesto? - el niño nego - Quieres hacerme una pregunta - el niño suspiro, Camus lo considero un si - Ven Hyoga, siéntate aquí en mi abdomen, te prometo que no saldré hasta que tu me lo pidas. Ven sientate aqui en mi barriga - Hyoga lo miro con pena, pero le hizo caso. Luchaba por subirse a la cama, era alta para el, Camus rio por debajito, acerco su brazo a donde estaba Hyoga, lo cargo y lo monto en la cama. Hyoga solo se sentó en su barriga, aun mirando a otro lado_

_-Hyoga - hablo Camus buscando su mirada - Que sucede?_

_-_Donde esta? Donde esta? - se repetia Hyoga, queria demostrarle a su maestro lo importante que era y lo equivocado que estaba el por haberlo juzgado. Buscaba entre su caja de recuerdos, y lo encontro. Una hoja con un dibujo, busco un cuaderno, busco lapices, marcadores, fotos y algunos otros detalles, le daria un regalo, como manera de disculpa y como manera de expresarle de como se sentia, y lo que Camus valia para el

-Vaya Hyoga - comento Camus sentado en las orillas de la montaña mientras miraba aquella foto de Hyoga con cinco años - Que tiempo desde que te conocí, has crecido muchísimo - Camus sonrio nostalgico -

-_Hyoga, te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Que te sucede? - pregunto Camus buscando hacer contacto visual con el pequeño_

_\- Es que no se como llamarte _

_-No entiendo - contesto Camus - _

_-Es que no se si eres o no mi papá - susurro el niño. Camus se vio obligado a sentarse, sento a Hyoga en su cama y el se puso enfrente, Hyoga vio como Camus lo miraba intrigado - Yo te quiero mucho, pero no se_

_-Hyoga en el pre-escolar que te han dicho sobre la familia? - pregunto Camus _

_-Me dicen que la familia siempre esta unida, debe ser feliz, que hay una mamá y un papá. Dicen que mamá es la que da mimos, cariños y muchos besitos - Hyoga habia perdido la pena, e iba señalando con sus dedos todo lo que decían sobre como era mamá - Que nos cuidan, nos leen cuento_

_-Que más te dicen Hyoga - preguntaba Camus sonriente_

_-Que mamá siempre nos quiere aunque nos portemos mal, también me dicen cosas de papá_

_-Que te dicen? -_

_-Que papá es nuestro amigo, es quien nos cuida, nos protege. _

_-Sabias que las madres a veces hacen esos dos roles? - Hyoga lo miro curioso, Camus siguio - Veras Hyoga, recuerdas aquel día que sin querer rompiste el vaso de la cocina - Hyoga asintio - que tu mamá te regaño porque le habias mentido de lo que sucedio - Hyoga volvio a asentir - Que te hable sobre asumir la responsabilidad de las cosas, de actos que hacemos? - Hyoga movio su cabeza de arriba abajo varias veces - Veras Hyoga, hay veces en que las personas no aceptamos las cosas que hacemos, yo se que estas pequeño, pero creo que con palabras exactas te dare a entender. - Hyoga presto atención a cada una de las palabras de Camus - Veras, tu madre desde que naciste ha tomado la actitud y la responsabilidad de 'mamá' y 'papá', porque tu verdadero papá los dejo solos cuando tu estabas en la panza de Mamá_

_-Por que? - pregunto Hyoga _

_-No se decirte eso - respondio sincero - y eso es cosa de adultos entre tu mamá y el. Yo se que tu mamá quiere que más adelante lo conozcas_

_-Y a ti eso no te molesta? - Camus se impresiono por esa pregunta, no lo esperaba. No le diría a el, pero si sintió un poco de celos cuando Natassia se lo comento_

_-No Hyoga para nada._

_-Camus - llamo Hyoga, Camus presto atención - Entonces un papá es el que te cuida, te protege y juega carritos con uno aun cuando papá no quiera_

_-Asi mismo es Hyoga_

_-Y tu tuviste papá? _

_-Si, Hyoga, pero mi mamá y mi papá murieron cuando yo era chiquito - Hyoga puso cara triste. Camus le sonrio y revolvio su cabello. Natassia entro a la habitación_

_-Buenas Tardes - comento Natassia, Camus miro a Natassia y sonrio - Falta poco para el Almuerzo, asi que los dos que estan en pijamas se me visten y cuando los llamen salen ¿Entendido?_

_-Entendido - dijeron los dos. Natassia los miro, les lanzo un beso y salio de la habitación. Camus quedo mirando la puerta fijamente, cuando volteo tenia encima a Hyoga mirandolo furioso_

_-Que sucede Hyoga? - pregunto moviendo su cabeza para atrás para alejarse de la vista fija de Hyoga_

_-Tu me quieres como quieres a mamá? - Camus empezó a reir - No me da risa - dijo Hyoga, Camus aguanto aun más la risa, intento ponerse serio_

_-A tu mamá la quiero muy diferente de como te quiero a ti - confeso - pero igual te quiero a ti Hyoga_

_-Muy bien - dijo bajandose de la cama - Puedo ir a hacer un dibujo?_

_-Claro Hyoga, sal y vas a mi despacho, sabes donde esta todo - Hyoga asintio y salio corriendo, al abrir la puerta Camus escucho el grito de Natassia - ¡LA PUERTA HYOGA RECUERDA LO QUE TE DIJE!_

_Camus comenzo a reir. Se levanto de su cama, se fue al baño y se empezó a bañar. Cuando ya estaba casi listo, escucho unas risas, y a Natassia mandar a callar, penso que estaba loco, cuando escucho algo que se habia roto. Salio alarmado de la habitación corriendo hacia donde fue el sonido_

_-¡SORPRESA! - Camus se sorprendio, en la cocina, habia un gran banquete de comida, bebidas una enorme torta y sus amigos, Milo, Aioria, Shura, Shaka, Mu, y Shaina la novia de Milo . Natassia se le acerco a Camus abrazo su cuello y beso su mejilla - Feliz Cumpleaños_

_-Feliz Cumpleaños pinguino - comento Milo, todos rieron ante el comentario_

_-Gracias de verdad no me esperaba esa sorpresa. Gracias a todos - empezó a estrechar las manos de sus amigos, Shaina le dio un abrazo - Y gracias a ti - dijo Camus mirando sonriente Camus. Natassia le regreso la mirada. En ese momento Hyoga llego con un pedazo de hoja_

_-Hyoga hijo, felicitaste a Camus? - pregunto su Madre -_

_-Le tengo un regalo - todos se sorprendieron, hasta Camus _

_-Cual es cariño? - pregunto la mamá. Hyoga saco el papel doblado que tenia escondido, puso cara de serio y fingio leer_

_-Un feliz cumpleaños para mi amigo Camus, - en el Rostro de Camus se formo una gran sonrisa al ver a Hyoga recitando su regalo - siempre me dices lo que un hombre debe hacer ante una mujer, decir siempre por favor y gracias, aun si las personas no las respondan. Hoy me dijiste mi mamá también es mi papá, pero tampoco entendi lo que dijiste - todos rieron, Hyoga los miro a todos con seriedad, el hablaba serio - No entiendo porque se rien - todos se miraron y Hyoga siguio - Por eso digo que mi mamá es mi mamá y tu mi papá, porque_ se que no te gusta jugar carritos conmigo, pero terminas haciendolo. ¿Puedo llamarte papá? pregunto Hyoga inocente, Natassia estaba llorando ante las palabras de Hyoga, el dijo cosas desde su corazon, y Camus lo estaba educando muy bien. Camus se acerco a Hyoga y lo cargo, tenia una enorme sonrisa, Hyoga seguia sin entender__

__-Tu crees que se parece a un papá Hyoga? - pregunto Milo__

__-Si - respondio Hyoga - yo le dije que papá es el que juega carritos aunque el no quisiera, y el me dijo que si - Hyoga miro a Camus - por eso Camus es mi papá, porque el juega carritos conmigo aun asi cuando el no quiera - Camus abrazo fuertemente a Hyoga, vio el dibujo de Hyoga, era una hoja blanca con dos muñequitos de palitos, un muñeco pequeño con cabello amarillo y el otro muy grande, con cabello azul ____-Yo soy el pequeño y tu el grande. Los papás son grandes. __

__-Hyoga recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si yo te queria igual que tu mamá? - Hyoga asintio - Bueno pues yo te quiero de esta manera. Yo quiero Cuidarte, yo quiero protegerte, yo quiero enseñarte. Yo te quiero por la grandeza de tu mente. Yo te quiero aun cuando me obligues a jugar carrito, asi como... - Camus miro a Hyoga y este ya tenia una enorme sonrisa __

__-Como lo hace un papá - respondio Hyoga. Natassia se acerco a abrazarlos - Viste, que tu eres como mi papá, porque me quieres hasta cuando juegas carrito conmigo__

__-Y te querre hoy mañana y siempre, como un hijo. Mientras tu me quieras como tu papá__

__-Siempre te voy a querer como mi papá, Camus. Perdon!- dijo tapandose la boca - Te quiero... Papá__

Camus empezo a reflexionar, sobre aquel día. Se puso de pie y miro el cielo - No debi hablarte en ese tono Hyoga - comento en Voz alta, empezo a caminar a su casa nuevamente, mientras recordaba aquel día, miro nuevamente la foto - Hyoga, como has crecido, ya no eres el niño a quien regañaba por revisar las cosas sin mi permiso, pero siempre seras eso. Mi hijo.


	4. TU YO UNO

GRACIAS A TODOS por sus comentarios, de verdad es muy grato leerlos, y saber que les llega al corazón! Prometo no hacerlos llorar (Mentira ahora es que se vienen más lagrimas jajaja xD)

**Aclaratoria: Este capitulo va dedicado solo a uno (De tantos) recuerdo de Camus. Un recuerdo UNICO de mi buen amigo CAMUS.**

Disfrutenlo

* * *

**TU + YO = UNO**

Camus seguia caminando queria regresar a su casa, hablar con Hyoga, buscar solucionar todo, pero debia hacer algo antes. Tomo otro rumbo, y se fue al pueblo, llegando a un abasto conocido

-Sr Camus - exclamo una señora, bajita de cabellos negros con mechas blancas (canas) vestido de flores y unos tacones pequeños. - Que desea?

-Bueno - Camus suspiraba - Quisiera...

-No quisiera unas flores para llevarle a su esposa? - pregunto - En unos días haran una ceremonia para los caidos en la inundación, queria comentarle si usted y su hijo a ver si se animaban a ir -

-Se lo comentare a Hyoga - dijo con una sonrisa - Deme unas galletas Oreos, de esas negritas, americanas - la señora se las dio - A hyoga le gustan mucho - expreso - Me gustaria un album de fotos, que tenga para escribir - la señora lo busco y se lo entrego

-Algo más? - preguntaba la señora curiosa - Puedo decirle algo? - esa pregunta sonó más a un comentario

-Claro -

-Sr Camus, yo se que la muerte de Natassia los ha marcado a ustedes por año. Inclusive, usted a partir de eso ha tenido un cambio muy Drastico - Camus no despego la mirada del rostro de la señora, estaba atento a sus palabras - Como se que le exige mucho al niño Hyoga, se que ambos son caballeros de Athena, pero ninguno ha podido drenar lo que ha sucedido. Mire, yo perdi a mi espos ese día - Camus trago grueso, ese día era su peor recuerdo - Yo se querido, que si no fuera por usted, a lo mejor muchos hubieran muerto. Es lamentable que a Natassia le tocara ese día, pero usted ha criado bien a ese mucha... - en ese momento llego un joven, parecia de 18 años

-Señora!- exclamo exaltado - me puede dar - susurraba con pena.

-Una que?

-Quiere una caja de condones - dijo Camus, el otro joven se le quedo mirando con pena

-Señor, si, yo.. no.. se.. - el joven titubeaba, la señora le dio la caja

-No te preocupes chico - dijo Camus - yo la pago, cuidate si no quieres un embarazo no deseado - el joven comenzo a reir con penas y se fue corriendo mientras sonreia

-Ve lo que le digo - señalo la señora - usted es un padre ejemplar - Camus iba a hablar pero la señora lo mando a callar con una seña - NO venga con el cuento ahora de que Hyoga no es su hijo, y es su pupilo. Mire - la señora le señalo con el dedo indice - Recuerde esto, un padre no es el que engendra solamente, padre es el que cria. Que no se le olvide - Camus sonrio, habia olvidado aquel detalle - Deje quieto y después me paga la cuenta, vaya a su casa y hable con Hyoga

-Gracias Sra Carmen - agradecio Camus sonriente - Se me habia olvidado, sus palabras me recordaron cual era mi rumbo

-Siempre querido - la señora guiño el Ojo. Camus tomo las cosas y siguio su camino. Cainaba mientras tenia varias escenas de sus hermosos recuerdos en la memoria. Sin embargo, la escena del chico y las palabras de la señora. 'Padre no es el que engendra solamente, padre es el que cria' era verdad, se le habia olvidado en varias ocasiones, aunque ese día recordo que Hyoga siempre fue su hijo, habia momentos que se le olvidada.

-Como olvidarlo - dijo al Aire, sonriendo, sintio sus mejillas arder, sintio que se tornaron de un leve color rojo. Y todo gracias a aquel recuerdo

_Habia pasado dos años desde el cumpleaños de Camus. Hyoga ya tenia cinco años, Camus iba al Santuario solo hacer presencia por Días, pero como no habia nada, podria regresar a su casa tranquilamente. Natassia tenia dos años entero trabajando como Turista. Realmente les iba bien, mucha gente preguntaba ¿Eran parejas? ¿Estaban Casados? y eso era algo que ninguno responderia. Hasta luego de esa noche. _

_Hyoga se encontraba casi que encima de su mamá pidiendo permiso para una pijamada en casa de su vecino_

_-Anda mamá - Suplicaba Hyoga, ya de cinco años mientras jalaba el vestido de su madre - una noche mamá_

_-No se Hyoga, no me parece seguro, estas muy pequeño_

_-Mamá - suplicaba Hyoga mientras aguantaba unas lagrimas_

_-No creo Hyoga, cuando estes más grande - El niño no pudo aguantar más las lagrimas asi que las dejo salir, estaba muy molesto. Se dio media vuelta caminando furioso, Camus llegaba ese día del Santuario, llegaba vestido con su Armadura_

_-Hola... Hey! - exclamo al ver a HYoga pasar frente a el furioso - Que te pasa?_

_-Nada, dejame en paz - refuto Hyoga_

_-Hey! - dijo con tono más fuerte - Retractate - ordeno Camus. Hyoga respiraba con dificultad, se dio media vuelta y quedo frente a Camus_

_-Lo siento papá - susurro - no quise ser grosero_

_-Si tu estas molesto y alterado, no la debes descargar con nadie ¿estamos? - Hyoga asintio - Ahora ¿Que te sucede?_

_-Es que...- Hyoga gimoteaba, su pechito se alzaba cada vez que intentaba pronunciar una palabra - mi, mamá... no ... me quiere..._

_-Respira Hyoga, te va a dar Hipo - Hyoga intentaba respirar con calma - HAgamos algo - Hyoga lo miro con atención - Ve a tu cuarto, te lavas la cara, te limpias la nariz y me cuentas - Hyoga asintió y se fue a su cuarto. Hyoga fue a la cocina donde se encontraba Natassia_

_-Que linda bienvenida - dijo con molestia. Se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla, pero esto les era un poco incomodo_

_-Que le pasa?_

_-Quiere ir a dormir a casa de Isaac, porque este lo invito, una noche de video juegos, y cosas de niños_

_-Ya va - Camus miro confundido - Isaac es...?_

_-El niño que vive a tres casa de aqui, cabellos verdes, ojos azules, hijo de Isamar_

_-Cierto - asintio Camus - cual es el problema? Dejalo y ya, es una noche Natassia_

_-No se_

_-Te da pavor dejar a tu bebe en otro lado? - pregunto burlon - Dejalo, una noche no le hara daño - En ese momento el timbre sono, Camus fue directo a abrir la puerta, y se encontro con el pequeño que Natassia habia descrito, el niño apenas vio a Camus, se quedo mudo. Camus aun llevaba su armadura_

_-Bu...bu...buenas - tartamudeaba el niño, Camus no dejaba de verlo divertido, subio la mirada y vio a su mamá que estaba un poco distanciada, se encontraba hablando con otra señora, estaba buscando al otro niño vecino _

_-Vienes a buscar a Hyoga ? - Isaac asintio - Si quieres esperas mientras lo llamo - Natassia miro a Camus, resoplo, pero no tuvo opción. Fue al cuarto de Hyoga a ayudarlo con su bolso. Isaac no dejaba de mirarlo - Te gusta mi armadura?_

_-Si señor - exclamo Isaac mientras apreto sus puñitos y saltaba - Es genial, debe ser genial ser un caballero de Athena, Hyoga tiene suerte de tener un padre como usted_

_-Hola Isaac! - exclamo Hyoga, saliendo de la casa, Isaac tomo la mano de Hyoga y corrieron hasta donde su madre_

_-Adios - dijo a la nada. Sonreia mientras cerraba la puerta. Natassia lo miro sonriente, y se fue a la cocina ora vez. Camus se dirigio a su cuarto, se despojo de su armadura. Se puso una camiseta azul, y unos pantalones. Estaba agotado, queria dormir. Salio de su habitación y se fue directo a la cocina, se sento en la silla mientras miraba la espalda de Natassia, sonreia. Sentia su corazon palpitar, esa mujer lo estaba enloqueciendo, aunque se lo negara mil veces a Milo, a el mismo no podia negarselo. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Se levanto de la silla, se acerco a ella y se apoyo en el meson de la cocina. Natassia sintio la mirada de Camus y se sonrojo, solot una pequeña sonrisa_

_-Es hermosa tu sonrisa ¿Sabias? - Natassia se sonrojo_

_-Camus basta - reia_

_-Es en serio - Natassia dejo lo que hacia para mirar a Camus, hablaba en serio - Que somos NAtassia?_

_-No entiendo -_

_-Nos miramos, jugamos, nos hacemos mimos, hasta coqueteamos. Necesito saber que somos - comento un poco fuera de tono Camus, estaba alterado. Natassia se puso nerviosa, no sabia que responder_

_-Camus, yo... No se -_

_-¿POR QUE DUDAS? ¿POR QUE? - Grito Camus - Te amo Natassia - solto el. Natassia dejo caer todo lo que tenia en sus manos - Y me molesta no saber que responder cuando me preguntan, si quieres dime que no hay nada. Y listo, seguimos como estamos - Hubo un minuto de silencio. Camus asintio rapidamente - Entiendo - Camus trago grueso, daba vueltas donde estaba parado, pasaba sus manos varias veces por el cabello desesperado, estaba molesto. Muy molesto_

_-Tengo miedo - se defendio Natassia_

_-MIedo de Que? - pregunto Camus mientras alzaba sus brazos, al no recibir respuesta,_ dio la espalda a Natassia, no comeria, se iria acostar a dormir y ya__

__-Yo también Te Amo Camus - solto Natassia, por fin. Camus se volteo a mirarla, ella lloraba en silencio - Solo que... - Camus se acerco a ella, le tomo la cara, con mucha suavidad y secaba sus lagrimas. Esta sonreia por el gesto de Camus, este nuevamente no pudo contenerse, la distancia entro los dos se fue haciendo más corta, Natassia entre-cerro los ojos, la distancia ya se hacia corta, en un suspiro, ya no habia distancia Camus la habia acabado, acerco sus labios con los de ella y los hundio en un profundo beso. Ambos estaban nerviosos, se notaban en como se besaban, pero eso se acabo en unos segundos. Natassia coloco las manos en el pecho de Camus, este bajo sus manos que estaban en la cara de Natassia las bajo hacia su cintura y le pego más a el. Las manos de Natassia rodearon el cuello de Camus. Fue un beso largo, y profundo. Se estaban demostrando lo que habian callado por tanto tiempo. Se tuvieron que separar la respiración ya les estaba faltando. Camus junto su frente a la de ella__

__-Quiero todo contigo Natassia, un hogar, una familia, quiero hijos. No me importa si debo dejar mi honor como Caballero, como te lo dije por ti moveria hasta la montaña más congelada__

__-Quieres un hijo? - pregunto mientras reia - No creo que pueda ahorita, pero podemos practicar - dijo mientras acariciaba sonriente la mejilla del caballero. Camus la miro sorprendido, esto lo habia dejado sin palabras. Estaba mudo. Natassia dio un leve beso en los labios - No quiero que hagas sacrificios por mi__

__-No es un sacrificio, no lo veas asi por favor - dijo Camus - quiero todo contigo, ¿puedes visualizarlo? Tu, yo, casa, hogar, Hyoga con unos hermanitos ¿No te gustaria?  
__

__-Me encantaria - dio otro leve beso en los labios - me encanta que incluyas a Hyoga__

__-Hyoga es mi hijo, lo sabes - Cuando otra vez iban a besarse, olieron que algo se quemaba, Natassia se solto del agarre, y fue directo a ver la comida, que empezaba a quemarse. Camus comenzo a reirse. La cena se salvo, cenaron tranquilos, entre risas, agradecian que se pudieran confesar, ya no habia incomodidad, ahora todo estaba mejor. Terminaron de Cenar y Camus se dispuso a lavar todos los corotos sucios. Natassia empezo a recoger el desastre que habia dejado caer. Camus busco su mirada de nuevo, esta lo miro__

__-Quieres... Dormir conmigo... HOy? Pregunto titubeando Camus, estaba nervioso. Natassia se acerco y beso su mejilla. Camus volteo a mirarla, la tomo por la cintura y dio un beso en los labios__

__-Tomare eso como un si - comento y ella afirmo. Terminaron de arreglar todo y se fueron a dormir. Ya acostados en la cama, Natassia estaba acostado del lado izquierdo de la cama, apoyada en el brazo de Camus, que usaba como Almohada, CAmus se encontraba del lado derecho de la Cama, se acomodo para poder quedar de frente, ambos estaban acostados de lado. Natassia acariciaba el cabello de este, Camus otra vez la acerco a el. Empezo a besarla, con su brazo libre comenzó a acariciar y tocar con mucha suavidad cada parte de su cuerpo, ambos estaban sumergidos en un profundo beso. Seria una noche bastante larga, pero inolvidable para ambos...__


	5. Mi Felicidad - Mi Dolor (Parte I)

Espero que les guste este capitulo, como hoy es el **Día de las Madres**, queria hacerle un pequeño regalo a mi querida Natassia porque se lo merece

**_''Un superheroe no nace, se hace, y poco a poco aprenderá a volar. Con el tiempo descubre que tiene poderes ocultos: Aprende a ser veloz, Utiliza el poder de la mente, puede ser Invisible, tiene el poder de Aprender todo los dias y lo que aprende lo usa para su bien. SOn Maestras, Medicos, Cheff's, Psicologos, en resumidas palabras... Lo Son todos''_**

_**Felíz Día de las Madres a mi querida Natassia, y a las lectoras que son madres.**_

**Aclaratoria: **El siguiente Capitulo esta en dos partes.

* * *

**Mi Felicidad - Mi Dolor (Parte I)**

Camus llego a su casa, vio que todo estaba en silencio, dejo la bolsa que llevaba en la cocina, y se fue a buscar a Hyoga, era tarde muy tarde, se consiguió con Hyoga dormido en la mesa, algo estaba haciendo, por no molestar su privacidad acomodo todo sin ver el contenido de lo que fuera que fuese. Tomo a Hyoga en sus brazos y lo cargo directo a su habitación, cuando lo acosto en la cama Hyoga se desperto asustado, se alarmo más al ver a su maestro que fue quien lo habia llevado a la cama

-Maestro, disculpeme yo - Camus nego con la cabeza, intento calmarlo

-Mañana hablaremos Hyoga, hoy duerme. Mañana sera un largo día - Hyoga asintio muchas veces y en segundos se quedo dormido otra vez. Camus lo arropo y se fue a su habitación, sin embargo la curiosidad lo mataba, ¿qué estaria haciendo Hyoga con tantas cosas? Camus se acerco a ver las fotos que habian alli, y tomo una al alzar, cuando la miro sonrio nostalgico. Estaba ella en pijamas, con un desayuno lujoso en frente de ella, y en sus piernas un niño que sonreia alegremente con una nota escrita por el niño '_El trabajo más dificil de todos es el mejor del mundo. Gracias mamá '_

-Que día - comento riendo a la nada.

_Habian pasado ya dos meses desde que Camus y Natassia realmente estaban juntos, dormian juntos, se saludaban como si fueran una pareja, un matrimonio, algo que no paso desapercibido por el pequeño Hyoga, que se sentia feliz al ver la union de su madre, con Camus, su padre adoptivo, o su maestro como también lo llamaba ya que Camus tomaba dos horas de su tiempo para enseñarles letras, numeros historias entre otras cosas..._

_Un día muy temprano Camus se desperto, dejo a Natassia durmiendo el se levanto de la cama en silencio y salio de la misma manera de la habitación. Fue al cuarto de Hyoga a despertarlo, cuando entro, vio las sabanas fuera del colchon la cobija en el suelo, una pierna de Hyoga salia por fuera del colchon, caia por inercia, con la boca abierta y un hilo de bebe que rodaba por su mejilla. Camus no aguanto la risa, le toco reir en silencio y como maldad para 'chantajearlo' cuando se portara mal, busco la camara de fotos y le tomo la foto_

_-_Ahora que recuerdo - comento saliendo de sus pensamientos - ¿Que habré hecho esa foto? - empezo a buscar entre sus cosas y las que alguna vez fueron de Natassia aquella foto

_-Psss Hyoga - movia Camus al pequeño niño que seguia rendido en la profundidad del sueño, solo obtuvo de Hyoga un ''um''. Despertar al niño era tener el don de la paciencia -¡HYOGA! - Le dijo alando la voz, haciendo que este se despertara agitado_

_-Que pasa? - comento aguantando las ganas de llorar por el susto_

_-No habia manera para despertarde, fue la unica solución que se me ocurrio - Hyoga lo miro un poco molesto - después se te pasara, levantate que hay que hacerle la sorpresa a tu mamá_

_-Es su cumpleaños? - pregunto Inocente el niño_

_-Hyoga - reprocho Camus - te lo dije ayer, como es posible que se te olvidara - El niño miro con duda a Camus, intentaba hacer memoria de lo que su maestro le habia dicho. Abrio sus ojos con asombro_

_-Es el día de las madres - exclamo sonriente, Camus asintio - Le vamos hacer el desayuno, y todo lo que hablamos?_

_-Si, si si - afirmo Camus _

_-Pero si se despierta? _

_-Hyoga son las seis de la mañana, Natassia despierta a las ocho_

_-Bueno - el niño alzo los brazos - puedo dormir una hora más - Camus miro molesto al crio de cinco años, Hyoga puso su mano detras de la nuca y sonrio - Era una broma_

_-Aja - le dijo Camus. Hyoga reia de la emoción. Salieron de la habitación, Hyoga busco hojas y marcadores, se sento en la mesa de la cocina para escribir su carta, mientras Camus miraba a Hyoga_

_-Ya va muchachito - dijo Camus Hyoga miro asombrado - no creas, tu me ayudas con la cocina y yo te ayudo con la carta, ese fue el trato_

_Hyoga solto un bufido alzo sus hombros y los dejo caer - es que me da fastidio_

_-No vengas tu - le reprocho - ese fue el trato, yo te ayudo tu me ayudas - Hyoga choco la lengua con sus dientes soltando un sonido - y no choques tus dientes que sabes que eso me molesta_

_-Perdon papá - Hyoga solto un ultimo suspiro de resignación y se coloco al lado de Camus para ayudarlo a cocinar - En que ayudo?_

_-Bueno Hyoga, busca en el closet de la cocina, un envase de plastico, harina, leche en polvo, los huevos los busco yo, y donde lo vamos a cocinar_

_-Que haremos?_

_-Panquecas - Hyoga lo miro con reproche - Bueno Hyoga es lo unico que se hacer - Ambos rieron. Camus sabia cocinar muchas cosas ricas, pero las panquecas era lo que más le gustaba y por ende las preparaba frecuentemente. Hyoga trajo lo que era necesario, Camus busco el batidor los huevos y puso en la cocina a gas, el sarten donde harian las panquecas._

_-Bueno Hyoga - Hyoga prestaba atención - Vamos a colocar medio vaso de agua - Camus le dio el vaso, el niño fue a buscarlo, lo lleno con agua hasta que Camus dijo que era suficiente - Agarra un huevo y lo partes, con cuidado - Hyoga hizo exactamente lo que Camus pedia - Ahora yo batire, rapidamente, busca la leche en polvo y pondras tres cucharas de la misma - Hyoga era el asistente de Camus, ayudo en todo lo que este le pedia. Luego de todo, comenzaron a echar la harina, la cual fue parte del desastre porque a Hyoga se le cayo, Camus se le habia olvidado el sarten, este ya se estaba quemando. Luego de tanto desastre pudieron hacer montañas y montañas de panquecas_

_-Bueno Hyoga - Hablaba Camus mientras sacudia Harina del cabello del niño - hagamos la carta ¿Que quieres hacer?_

_-Bueno, quiero hacerle un dibujo de nosotros y escribirle algo_

_-Esta bien adelante - Camus ya tenia el desayuno listo, solo faltaba el regalo de Hyoga. El niño comenzo a dibujar, dibujo a Camus y a su madre, Natassia. Luego de un largo dibujo, con muñequitos, una casita y un corazon entre Camus y su madre, el niño pidio ayuda de Camus_

_-Quiero escribirle algo que tengo en mente, pero es muy dificil_

_-Nada es dificil - le recordo Camus - Yo te ayudo, te ire dictando ¿Que quieres decir?_

_-Quiero decir el trabajo más difícil de todos , y es el mejor del mundo. Gracias mamá - Camus sonrio_

_-Perfecto - el niño busco otra hoja, el lapiz y espero a que Camus empezara a dictar - Primero la palabra 'El', una e y luego una ele, dejas un espacio, perfecto, ahora viene trabajo, una 'te' una 'ere' una 'a' una 'be' no Hyoga la otra 'be' - el niño borro su error - es la 'be' de beso la otra es de vaca -Hyoga ahora si entendio el error - aja nos quedamos? sigue, otra 'a' una jota' y una 'o' alli dice..._

_-Trabajo - Camus felicito al niño_

_-Mas, 'eme; a; ese', dificil, 'de; i; efe; i; ce; i; ele_

_-De... to...dos - Escribio Hyoga miro a su maestro en señal de aprobación y el asintio - y... ess... el... mejor... del... munnn...do_

_-Excelente Hyoga ¿Para que dejaste que te dictara si lo sabes hacer muy bien?_

_-No se - alzo el niño los dos brazos. Alli mismo Natassia aparecio en la cocina, lista para preparar el Desayuno, aunque se llevo una sorpresa. Hyoga apenas vio a su madre brinco en la silla_

_-¡FELIZ DIA MAMÁ! - Grito emocionado, la silla se tambaleo Camus se acerco para agarrarlo en el aire, seria una caida fuerte, Camus y Natassia rieron, Camus cargaba a Hyoga por debajo de los brazos - Te hicimos el Desayuno - dijo Hyoga asombrado_

_-Y que es ese desastre que esta en la cocina? - los dos varones de la casa se miraron - Porque estan llenos de harina? - Pregunto curiosa_

_-Todo es culpa de mi papá - asentia Hyoga mientras aguantaba la risa_

_-Oye! - reclamo_

_-Si mamá, papá hizo todo el reguero - Hyoga comenzo a reir a ver la cara de Camus, quien empezo a negar rapidamente_

_-BUeno Hyoga si papá hizo todo eso - Hablo Natassia - entonces debes arreglarlo tu -Camus sonrio triunfante_

_-Fuimos los dos - hablo Hyoga_

_-Ahora si? - pregunto Ironicamente Camus, quien empezo a reir. Natassia cargo a su hijo y deposito muchos besos, se sento en la mesa lo abrazo con más fuerzas, Camus fue por la camara y tomo la foto de aquel momento. Los tres se sentaron a desayunar_

_-Que hermoso regalo - dijo ella sonriente - mis dos hermosos caballeros - Hyoga sonrio orgulloso y miro a Camus que le regalaba la misma sonrisa_

_-Es lo menos que te mereces - comento Camus, ella asintio. Terminado el Desayuno Hyoga ayudo a Camus a recoger la mesa mientras el los iba a lavar, Natassia intento ayudar pero su hijo regaño_

_-No mamá, hoy te vamos a consentir -_

_-Si hijo, esta bien - Natassia se levanto de su silla y se fue a cambiar la pijama. Tocaron la puerta y fue el cartero, ella tomo la carta que era para ella y la fue a leer a su cuarto. Camus termino de limpiar el reguero que habian hecho. Natassia guardo la carta, no seria el momento indicado para hablar con Camus de aquello. Ese día fueron a comprar cosas para la casa, fueron al parque a una tienda de mujeres (Camus e Hyoga esperaban fuera de la tienda sentados en un banquitos) todo lo que ella quisiera se lo concedieron._

_-Espero que hayas tenido un Feliz Día mamá - le hablo Hyoga quien la tomaba de la mano - deberiamos celebrarlo más seguido - acoto Hyoga, Camus asintio_

_-Dentro de poco viene el día del padre - Natassia miro a Camus, este se puso un tanto nervioso. Hyoga miro a Camus y solto un dah - Hyoga que es eso?_

_-Papá es aburrido - Natassia solto una risita - le regalamos un libro y ya esta._

_-Pero sera que este niño no me va a respetar nunca? - pregunto entre risas, pero no se alejaba de la realidad. Hyoga se acerco y lo abrazo_

_-Era una broma - le explico, y solo recibio un 'Jum' por parte de Camus. Llegaron a la casa tarde, muy tarde_

Camus reia ante aquel recuerdo, todo lo que Natassia le hizo comprarse, para ella, para Hyoga y otras cosas secretas. Tomo un sobre que estaba en la mesita de noche que correspondia del lado de Natassia

-Mitsumatsa Kido - leyo Camus el remitente de la carta. Suspiro indignado al verse obligado a recordar esa noticia

_-Quien te mando la carta? - pregunto Camus cuando el y Natassia estaban en la privacidad de su habitación_

_-Es el padre de Hyoga - Camus suspiro, Natassia vio la reacción - Leela_

_-**Estimada Natassia - **empezo a leer Camus en voz alta** \- Te he escrito porque se que has tenido un hijo mio, he de pedirte disculpas por no asumir la responsabilidad a tiempo. Sin embargo, tengo una fundación, la Fundación Graude.** Asi que la fundación es de el - interrumpio Camus, quien siguio leyendo - **Me gustaria que trajeras a tu hijo, para conocerlo. Quiero darle las posibilidades a Hyoga de estudio, y comunicarte algo sobre los 'Caballeros de Athena' que segun tengo entendido tu hijo es uno de ellos - **Camus regreso la carta a Natassia_

_-No seguiras leyendo? - pregunto ella timidamente_

_-No necesito leer más - respondio cortante el - Te dije que Hyoga tenia las potencialidades de ser un caballero, por eso lo he entrenado. Solo quiero saber cuando partiras_

_-Partiremos - aclaro ella_

_-Disculpa?_

_-El quiere conocer a su hijo - volvio aclarar el. _

_-Claro! - respondio dolido Camus - que conozca al hombre que lo abandono_

_-Camus - dijo ella con dolor en sus palabras_

_-No Natassia, perfecto - seguia diciendo Camus - El tiene derecho a conocerlo, pero no a tener alguna potestad sobre el ¿Sabes por que? - Natassia quiso negar pero sabia la respuesta del dolor de Camus - ¿Donde estuvo cuando tu embarazo se complico? ¿Donde estuvo cuando no tenias a donde ir? ¿Donde estuvo cuanto tuviste al bebe y necesitabas estar en una casa? ¿QUe hizo para apoyarte? - _

_-Pero cual es tu dolor? - pregunto ella molesta - si tu tampoco estuviste - y _ alli Natassia cometio el mayor error, se tapo la boca con ambas manos, estaba arrepentida. Camus suspiro y trago profundo - Camus... Perdoname__

__-Es verdad - expreso el - No estuve contigo en ninguno de aquellos momentos, porque te recuerdo, estaba en el Santuario. ¿Tu crees que si yo no hubiera estado aqui no hubiera hecho todo lo que hice ahorita? ¿Sabes cual es mi dolor? Que amo a ese niño - solto el - Hyoga lo es todo para mi, lo quiero muchisimo, hice más de lo que su verdadero papá hizo por el, di todo lo que cualquier padre hubiera dado por el. Por ti misma, ese es mi dolor, es mi hijo Natassia, no de sangre pero si de crianza y eso vale más que nada. Por eso es mi dolor, no quiero que yéndose los dos sufran, que ese niño llegue con dolor en sus ojos al sentir el rechazo de su papá - Camus decidio salir de la habitación y se encontro con cierto niño en pijamas__

__-A donde vamos mamá? - Hyoga habia oido suficiente. Camus lo dejo entrar a la habitación el niño se monto en su cama y espero a que su mamá le explicara__

__-Iremos a Japon bebe - Hyoga puso su cabeza inclinada, sin entender - ¿Te acuerdas del señor Kido, que te dije que era tu papa? - el niño asintio - Quiere conocerte__

__-Pero si yo ya tengo a un papá - respondio el - ¿Por que tengo que conocerlo?__

__-Por que el quiere - respondio su madre. Hyoga solto un suspiro y miro a Camus, que estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados y expresión seria__

__-Papá - llamo el, Camus solo movio la vista para mirarlo. Hyoga sabia que Camus estaba muy molesto - No te importa verdad? - pregunto inocente - Yo no quiero que estes bravo conmigo__

__-No lo estoy contigo Hyoga - las facciones de la cara de Camus se relajaron, y se acerco al niño - No quiero que te hagan daño, no quiero que te hagas muchos sueños de ese señor - Hyoga no dejaba de mirar y prestar atención a las Palabras de Camus - No quiero que regreses triste, por la actitud de el. El quiere llevarte a su fundación a que estudies y te prepares mejor como caballero de Athena ¿recuerdas que te dije que algun momento te entrenaria? Iras a conocer aquel lugar. Si no te gusta - Natassia miro con reproche - puedes regresar y estar aqui__

__-¿Contigo? - pregunto Hyoga__

__-Si hijo, conmigo - Hyoga se acerco a Camus y le dio un fuerte abrazo__

__-Tu siempre seras mi papá - le dijo Hyoga - Que no se te olvide__

__-Cuando estes más grande espero que tampoco se te olvide - los tres rieron.__

_-_Como se me pudo olvidar? - pregunto Camus mirando a la nada. -Te prometi quererte como un Padre y he fallado - Suspiro mirando al techo. Mañana era el peor días de todos, aquel que recordaria como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo


	6. Mi Felicidad - Mi Dolor (Parte II)

Quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por la tardanza... Ya he explicado que ando en tesis y bueno... He estado full...

Me ha quedado largo el capitulo... Se acerca el capitulo final..

Continuo con este capitulo, espero que les agrade.

* * *

**Mi Felicidad - Mi Dolor (Parte II)**

El sol empezaba a salir en aquel día tan doloroso para Hyoga, quien se levanto bastante deprimido. El día anterior habia sido largo, muy largo para ambos, la discusión que trajo por un descontrol de hormonas. Hyoga sentia le necesidad de pedir disculpas pero ese día no seria, se acerco a la mesa de la sala donde estaba la foto de su madre junto a una vela, puso el rosario en sus manos para empezar a rezarle, ese día sería igual de largo que el anterior.

Camus despertaba la luz del día le habia pegado en los ojos, obligandolo a despertar, se paro con la misma firmeza con la que aprendió a levantarse por muchos años, sabía que ese día traía horribles recuerdos que quedaron marcados en la vida de Hyoga, además que ese día era la conmemoración que hacia el pueblo en honor a los caídos, se habia vuelto una costumbre entre ellos. El caballero dorado se alisto como de costumbre salio de su habitación en silencio creyendo que Hyoga dormia pero se equivoco, se encontro a Hyoga rezando, y demostrando frente a la foto lo debil que podia ser, y como luego de tantos años le seguia doliendo

-Hyoga - hablo Camus, el joven de cabellos rubios rápidamente se seco las lagrimas con las manos, se puso de pie para mirar a su maestro

-Buen día - recito con voz sumisa - Estaba... Bueno...

-No me des excusa, no las necesito. Yo se lo que hacías, no me molesta si es lo que crees - Hyoga miro a su maestro

-Camus, por lo de ayer yo

-No importa Hyoga - interrumpio Camus - ya habra momento para disculpas, anda a arreglarte , salimos en un rato

-Si no te molesta Camus, prefiero ir a otro lugar, no quiero ir a la festividad

-Comprendo, hoy coincidimos en algo - Hyoga sonrio - igual arreglate iremos a otro sitio - Hyoga asintio y obedecio, Camus por otra parte entro a su habitación, se recosto una vez más en la cama cerro los ojos y fue victima nuevamente de los recuerdos

_El barco hacia Japón saldría en cualquier momento, Natassia ya había hecho las maletas Hyoga se prepara y Camus se mostraba distante_

_-¿Que sucede Camus? - pregunto Natassia al ver tanta seriedad de su compañero_

_-No puedes viajar mañana? - pregunto el_

_-No cielo, ya tengo los boletos_

_-No viajes Hoy - le insistio Camus - por lo que más quieras hoy no - Natassia se acerco a el a darle un beso en la mejilla _

_-Estaremos bien - Sin embargo Camus tenia una enorme corazonada. Tomo las maletas de Natassia e Hyoga, decidio acompañarlos hasta el barco. Se mostraba serio, Natassia iba sonriente como siempre e Hyoga, atento a la mirada seria de Camus_

_-Mamá - susurro el pequeño - Esta bravo con nosotros?_

_-No cariño - rio Natassia en susurro - solo que no quiere que vayamos._

_-Ah - exclamo el niño. Miro a Camus fijamente cuanto este lo miro el pequeño le saco la lengua, haciendo que la seriedad del rostro de Camus se fuera y riera._

_-¡TODOS A BORDO! - Grito el capitán del barco. Hyoga emocionado se despidió de un abrazo de Camus y subió al barco, Natassia repitió el gesto_

_-Escribiré cuanto este en Japón . Camus asintio con resignación algo en su interior le decía que algo malo pasaría. Natassia subió a la embarcación, Camus se despidio alzando los brazos y comenzo a caminar. Vio como el barco se alejaba y a su vez, aprovecharia la ausencia para ir al Santuario a reportarse. Habia pasado tan solo diez minutos cuando escucho la gente a su alrededor gritar_

_-¡AUXILIO!_

_-¡NO PUEDE SER!_

_-¡AY NIÑOS! - gritaba la gente a su alrededor el seguía sin entender, su corazón latia con gran velocidad_

_-¿Que sucede? - se acerco rápidamente _

_-El barco que acaba de salir a Japón, se encuentra en llamas - Camus empezo a correr dejando a la señora muy confundida, la policia estaba cerca ayudando a toda aquella gente que pudiera rescatar, Camus corrio hasta llegar lo más cerca al barco, llegando a la cima de una enorme montaña_

_-¡ESTAS LOCO! - le gritaban los salvavidas - ¡NO SALTE DESDE ALLI ES PELIGROSO!_

_-Idiotas - dijo para si mismo, buscaba con la mirada a Hyoga y Natassia, al encontrarlos se alarmo, vio a Hyoga atrapado con el peso de una maleta mientras Natassia ayudaba a rescatarlo, visualizaba todo como llegar al barco, como iba a caer, cuando los gritos desesperados de Natassia lo hicieron reaccionar rapido_

_-Camus, Camus - gritaba una mujer de cabellos dorados mientras el barco donde se encontraba estaba por hundirse. Camus como pudo se lanzo hacia aquel barco - Camus, Salva a Hyoga por favor - dicho esto aquella mujer le entrego a Camus su pequeño hijo de cinco años, pudo salvarlo de la madera que lo estaba presionando._

_-Mamá! - grito el niño, Camus lo tomo y logro saltar nuevamente del Barco, salto alto y lejos para dejar al niño en manos de unos guardias que ayudaban alli en la orilla de la embarcación. Camus se regreso nuevamente para ahora salvar a la joven de cabellos dorados. Nado hasta poder alcanzar el barco, escalo como pudo en el barco, este ya se habia partido en dos, ambos lados se hundian, se dejo deslizar cuando estuvo cerca de la mujer, se fijo que estaba atrapada en un orificio, y tenia algunas cosas pesadas que la hacían hundirse, ella intentaba mantenerse afuera del agua para respirar, luchaba contra la presión del agua y el peso de todo lo que tenia encima y alrededor de ella_

_-Te sacare - Camus alcanzo la mano y la pudo mirar a los ojos, esta tenia lagrimas en los ojos, apretó con fuerzas las manos de Camus que luchaba por salvarla_

_-Te encomiendo a Hyoga, Camus, se que seras bueno. No lo dejes solo. Recuerda le que lo amo, recuerda lo tu también. Los amo_

_-¡No! - exclamo Camus, el negaba con la cabeza, mientras aquella mujer asentía, le soltó la mano para Camus se le fue imposible seguir ayudándola, la parte del barco en la que ella estaba sostenida se termino de hundir, ella también se hundió. Camus se adentro al agua a nadar lo más rápido que podía para auxiliarla, pero el barco iba más rápido que el, por más que intento no pudo, nado hasta que las fuerzas no dieron más. Empezó a sentir como lo jalaban desde afuera con mayor fuerzas, salio y al fin pudo respirar. Los guardias lo llevaron hasta la orilla, Camus tosía y escupía agua, Hyoga se le acerco con los ojos llorosos. - Perdon - le dijo a Hyoga - intenta salvarla pero no pude, lo lamento - Hyoga comenzó a llorar en silencio, se lanzo hacia Camus para abrazarlo con muchas fuerzas, el niño solo le dijo entre tantas lagrimas: No me dejes_

_-Camus lo abrazo aun más fuerte, respondió: No lo hare_

_-Llevaremos a Hyoga al hospital a ver si necesita alguna ayuda - hablo uno de los salvavidas - Queremos verificar que el niño este bien, usted también debería ir._

_-Adelante - comento Camus soltando los brazos de Hyoga quien no queria despegarse y no dejaba de llorar - Hyoga - dijo Camus tomandole la cara y secandole sus lagrimas - Yo te alcanzo buscare ropa para quedarme contigo y que tu puedas cambiarte, quieres que te traiga algo? _

_-No nada _

_-Esta bien. quedate tranquilo, no te voy a dejar solo_

_Hyoga asintio, y Camus, como padre que habia aprendido ser, lo abrazo. _

_-No te preocupes Hyoga, nos vemos en un rato - S__e fue a su casa. Entro y sintio la soledad golpear su coorazon, aguanto algunas lagrimas y se fue a la habitación de Hyoga, donde dormia Natassia, aunque a veces ella y el compartian cama. Reviso los gabetines del closet y vio como un sobre blanco cayo de la ropa. Lo recogio del piso_

_-¿Que es esto? - se pregunto a si mismo, abrió el sobre para leer - Natassia. Octubre/1981 - miro dudoso, hasta que el contenido interno de la carta lo hizo temblar_

_Prueba de Embarazo: Positivo_

_La respiración de Camus se acelero, sus lagrimas empezaron a salir a mayor velocidad, no pudo detenerlas, golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al gabinete, mientras sollozaba en voz alta. Natassia habia muerto, y estaba embarazada... De el. En ese momento tocaron la puerta de su casa, no estaba dispuesto a abrirle a nadie tenia demasiadas emociones juntas_

_-Camus - exclamaron detras de la puerta, Camus se asombro al escuchar aquella voz, se acerco a la puerta para ver_

_-Que haces aquí MIlo? - pregunto asombrado_

_-Venia en camino, Saga me mando a verificar que todo estaba en orden sin embargo me encuentro con mucha gente del pueblo alborotada, me han dicho que se hundio un barco ¿Sabes que paso?_

_-Ese barco iba para Japón - explicaba Camus - en el iban Natassia e Hyoga, el sr Kido escribio a Natassia que queria conocer a Hyoga y hacerse cargo_

_-¿Donde estan ahora Camus? ¿Se encuentran bien? - pregunto alarmado Milo_

_-Hyoga va camino al hospital quieren hacerle unos examenes, sin embargo Natassia... - Camus hizo un silencio Milo entendio todo - me pidio que salvara a Hyoga, acaba..._

_-Entiendo_

_-Sabes que es lo peor? - le pregunto a su amigo, Milo pudo ver el dolor en la mirada de Camus, este le entrego el sobre que llevaba - Abrelo - Milo lo abrio para leer el contenido, respiro profundo sintio un vacio en su pecho y miro a Camus para confirmar - Si, era mio - Milo aguardo silencio, ambos emprendieron el viaje hacia el hospital, para su sorpresa al llegar vieron muchos hombres con flu negro y lentes oscuro, Milo penso que era la guardia, pero Camus bien sabia que no. Averiguo en la recepción del hospital la habitación de Hyoga y corrio lo más rapido posible. Sus sospechas habian sido confirmadas_

_-¿Que hace usted aqui? - Rugio con rabia Camus_

_-Caballero de Acuario - hablo el viejo - Necesito hablar contigo_

_-Quien es Camus? - pregunto Milo_

_-El viejo Kido. Que quiere hablar conmig? -_

_-Vengo a hacerle una oferta, me gustaria hablar contigo en privado _

_-Milo anda a ver a Hyoga dile que ya regreso - Milo asintio dejando solos al viejo y a Camus_

_-Es una perdida lo de Natassia, supongo que la segunda carta que mande no fue entregada_

_-Disculpa?_

_-Le comente que no era Necesario el viaje de Natassia, yo me encargaria de venir para aca - Camus apreto sus puños - Es una pena..._

_-No me venga con lamentaciones. Al grano_

_-Quiero llevarme a Hyoga, un año. Quiero ofrecerle una buena educación, además tu debes tener ese tema más claro que yo. Me han informado que es uno de los caballeros que servirán a Athena_

_-Lo se - respondio con arrogancia_

_-Entonces, aceptas?_

_-Que pasara luego del año?_

_-Se le asignara un maestro_

_-Deben mandarlo conmigo de regreso - exigio Camus - Yo sere su maestro, nadie lo conoce mejor que yo._

_-Considerare eso como un si entonces - respondio el viejo Kido._

_UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS_

_Unos guardias de seguridad sostenian al pequeño rubio, que buscaba con todas sus fuerzas librarse de ese agarre. Camus miraba desde lejos, habia tanto dolor en su mirada que todos los que se encontraban cerca de el pudieron notarlo inclusive el Sr Kido, el caballero de Acuario dio la espalda y comenzo a caminar para alejarse, Milo su mejor amigo habia estado en los ultimos días con Camus para darle animos._

_-¡Sueltenme! - gritaba Hyoga mientras era llevado a las fuerzas al avión -¡Camus! - gritaba con aquel dolor en su voz -¡PAPÁ! - la voz de Hyoga se quebró, el viejo Kido se impresiono al oir aquella palabra salir de la boca del niño, los pasos de Camus se detuvieron, volvio a mirar a la pequeña criatura que habia criado, que lo habia adoptado como su hijo y el como un padre. Los ojos de Camus estaban llenos de lagrimas, le habian dicho desde muy pequeño que la vida siempre estaria llena de sufrimientos pero jamás penso en tal magnitud. Las miradas entre Camus e Hyoga se cruzaron, no habia palabras solo un cruce de miradas. Los guardias seguían sosteniendo a Hyoga, quien se habia cansado de luchar y aplico otro metodo, el cual para el señor Kido lo dejo sorprendido_

_-¡MIS BRAZOS! - Grito uno de los guardias que sostenia Hyoga, el niño sabia que tenia los mismos 'poderes' que Camus, este le explico que es una fuerza sobre natural en conjunto con el Cosmos, el pequeño rubio aun no sabia manejarlos solo congelaba las cosas, así que uso esa tecnica para safarse del agarre. Corrio hasta los brazos de Camus quien lo recibio con un fuerte abrazo_

_-Me dijiste que no me dejarias - le reclamaba Hyoga entre lagrimas - Yo no me quiero ir con el -_

_-Hyoga - Camus obligo al pequeño al verlo a los ojos -_

_\- ¿Es que ya no me quieres? - Golpe bajo para el caballero dorado. Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, Camus negaba rapidamente_

_-No es eso Hyoga - dijo con la voz hecha pedazos - Este hombre te esta ofreciendo educación, te la esta garantizando yo quiero que vayas para que te formes academicamente, tienes una oferta que yo no recibi jamás y no quiero que la desperdicies, recuerda que eres un caballero de Athena, luego regresaras aqui_

_-Y si no me asignan para aca?_

_-Me asegurare que eso pase, o dejo de Ser Camus de Acuario - el niño solto una risa - Yo estare en el santuario, al tanto de todo ¿Estas bien? - el niño asintio. Estaba más calmado, cuando regresaba uno de los guardias lo tomo por el cabello_

_-Me las vas a pagar mocoso - En segundos el hombre estaba contra una pared, el viejo Kido en medio de Hyoga y el guardia, y Camus siendo agarrado por su amigo._

_-Calmate Camus - Sostenia Milo con fuerzas, Camus miro con amenazas al viejo Kido_

_-Llega a mis oidos que algunos de sus guardias o cualquier otro le hace algo a Hyoga los entierro en un ataud de hilo ¿Me entendio? - el viejo trago grueso ante la amenaza - Me escuchaste bien no, imbecil? Grito ahora al guardia que se levantaba del golpe dado por Camus, el guardia asintio con miedo_

-Maestro estoy listo - Hyoga entro a la habitación de Camus, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos. Camus lo miro sonriente - Que sucede?

-Hyoga - hablo Camus con tranquilidad, colocando ambas manos en los hombros del chico - Iremos a ver donde se encuentra tu futura armadura - los ojos de Hyoga mostraron llenos de ilusión

-¡CLARO PAPÁ! - Hyoga se sintio apenado al decir aquello - Disculpame... yo...

-¿Que pasa Hyoga? - pregunto Camus - Que más te dijo ese viejo que ahora no me dices papá? Es que ya no lo soy? - Hyoga nego rapidamente

-No, no es eso, es que, no se, pero - Hyoga titubeaba, Camus sonrio

-Camina vale - le indico con una sonrisa - Tenemos un largo viaje y un largo día.


	7. Gracias por Guiar nuestro camino

Bueeenaas! Disculpen la falla de ortografía (Acentos más que todos)

Disfruten el capitulo :D deseando de corazón que sea de su agrado

* * *

-¿Qué pasa Hyoga ? – pregunto Camus . ¿Qué más te dijo ese viejo que ahora no me dices papá? ¿Es que ya no lo soy? – Hyoga negó rápidamente

* * *

**Gracias por Guiar nuestro camino**

Hyoga y Camus caminaban en silencio, iban a un lugar desconocido para Hyoga pero bien conocido para su maestro. El alumno miraba a su alrededor, solo veía grandes montañas cubiertas de nueve, le impresionaba que su maestro no llevara ni un abrigo, habia una fuerte ventisca y el actuaba con mucha normalidad.

-Que tanto me ves Hyoga? – pregunto el caballero dorado, se habia percatado que Hyoga lo miraba por momentos

-Nada – mintió el joven

-Hay algo que deseas decirme?

-_Muchas cosas – _pensó para si mismo el joven – Creo que no.

-Crees? – Hyoga respiro

-Debo decirte la verdad – Camus miro al joven rubio al escuchar esta declaración

-Sobre que?

-Te menti sobre la Fundación Graude,

-Que? Exclamo asombrado Camus

\- fueron días muy malos para mi – relataba Hyoga - habían otros que eran muy gratos, pero la mayoría eran lúgubres. El señor Kido, me miraba como un extraño, me trato como tal, su sirviente, mayordomo. – Camus no emitio ninguna palabra, miraba a la nada, se le vinieron recuerdos llenos de angustias y rabias

* * *

_**Hace 7 años antes – 3 meses después de la partida de Hyoga**_

_Hyoga habia sido llevado con el Sr Kido mientras Camus se encontraba en el Santuario, el patriarca habia solicitado la presencia de todos y cada uno de ellos, para empezar a coordinarse entre ellos los entrenamientos y si iban a admitir algunos aprendices, aunque en aquella reunión el único miembro de la elite que hacia falta era Milo de Escorpión. Camus hablo con el patriarca para indicarle que el ya tenia uno, que se encontraba lejos pero que no quería otro que no fuera ese niño_

_-¿Qué hay de especial en ese niño que tanto quieres Camus? – pregunto el Patriarca_

_-Es mi hijo – toda la elite dorada que no trataban mucho a Camus se asombraron ¿En que momento Camus tuvo un hijo? Surgio como pregunta de todos, menos para los más cercanos, Milo, Mu, Shaka y Aioria que ya conocían y sabían a la perfección sobre el tema._

_-Tu hijo? – pregunto Afrodita sin salir de su asombro_

_-Es el niño siberiano de aquella mujer, Camus? – pregunto el Patriarca a lo que el caballero dorado Asintio – Veo dolor en tus ojos – le comento - ¿Qué ha sucedido?_

_-Mitsumatsa Kido es el padre biológico de Hyoga – toda la elite que no conocía sobre aquel hijo de Camus se callaron para escuchar el relato – Cuando Natassia murió en el barco, ese señor apareció en el hospital en el que atendieron a Hyoga, me pidió que se llevaría un año a Hyoga para darle formación academica, pero… - Camus solto un suspiro_

_-Tu no querias que el se fuera – Concluyo Aioros por el, a lo que Camus asintió_

_-Entonces que es lo que te tiene acomplejado? – pregunto Saga_

_-Ese viejo dijo que luego de ese año, el asignaría los maestros de cada uno de los niños que estaban en su fundación, sin embargo me he enterado que a Marin la amazona de Plata, ya le llego la carta del aprendiz, y a mi no me ha llegado dicha carta – comento Molesto – No quiero que Hyoga se vaya con otra persona que no sea yo_

_-Pero ¿El vejestorio sabia de tu petición? – Comento DeathMask – Porque a mi me llego la aprobación de un niño de esa fundación – Camus lo miro asombrado_

_-Yo tengo la respuesta – Milo habia llegado, trayendo en si un sobre_

_-Explicate – le ordeno Camus, Milo abrio el sobre dejando ver una carta, el cual todos estaban atentos a escuchar el contenido de la misma_

_-__**Caballero Dorado, Milo de escorpión, quien le escribe es el Fundador y dueño de la Fundación Graude, Mitsumatsa Kido para hacerle llegar mi inquietud en saber si estaba interesado en admitir como su discípulo al niño cuyo nombre es Hyoga. Aspirante de la Armadura de Bronce de su región. Espero su respuesta. Agradecido por su atención**_

_**-**__Ese viejo hijo de…_

_-Camus! – exclamo el Patriarca, interrumpiendo la reacción del Dorado. Camus respiro para ahogar las palabrotas que tenia en su mente – Yo mandare un comunicado en respuesta Milo – los ojos de ambos dorados se postraron en la del Patriarca – Ese señor ha faltado a su palabra, no te preocupes intervendré por ti_

_-De que Manera Patriarca? – pregunto Camus_

_-Le hare llegar una carta diciendo, que Milo niega ser maestro de aquel niño, debido a que tu Camus, tienes la experiencia y conoces de pies a cabezas las fortalezas y debilidades del niño, el cual no encontrara mejor maestro que tu_

_-Gracias Patriarca Shion –_

Camus caminaba por otro rumbo, el cual el joven rubio se vio obligado a seguir. Pasaron otro rato más caminando donde no hubo ningun tipo de comunicación. Hyoga detallaba como su maestro tenia el ceño fruncido. Era algo complicado explicar todo lo que el tuvo que soportar, pero lo que Hyoga no sabia era todo lo que hizo Camus para que Hyoga estuviera bajo sus cuidados nuevamente

_**Tres largos meses de espera**_

_Camus habia puesto su casa de cabezas, habia pateado las sillas, mesas y todo aquello que se le atravesara, Aioria, Shaka y Milo lo miraban desde la cocina, nunca habían visto a Camus tan furico._

_-Ese viejo – gritaba mientras expulsaba pequeñas energías de Cosmos contra la pared – Es la quinta carta que le mando a Hyoga, el mensajero me dice que el Señor las rompe en su cara. No quiere que tenga comunicación con Hyoga_

_-¿Por qué sera? – pregunto Aioria_

_-EL día que ambos se encontraron en el hospital, Hyoga llamo a Camus papá, el señor kido se mostro asombrado y podría decir que un poco molesto cuando escucho esas palabras – relato Milo_

_-Por eso no quiere a Hyoga conmigo – argumento Camus – Ahora si quiere ser un buen papá. Cuando nunca lo fue. El nunca cuido de una enfermedad de Hyoga, yo era quien le bajaba las fiebres, lo llevaba al colegio jugaba con el. Lo cuide y alimente, para que venga ese viejo hijo de…- Camus contuvo las palabras mientras acumulaba más energía en su puño para expulsarlo a la pared – No quiera que este conmigo_

_-Vamos a darle un susto – Sugirio Shaka, los tres caballeros Dorados lo observaron, era inusual que Shaka tuviera esas ideas – Manda algún miembro de la Orden, para que entregue personalmente la Carta, y que no se ira hasta que reciba respuesta_

_-Quien podrá hacer eso? – pregunto Milo_

_-DeathMask! – exclamo Aioria, en segundos llamo a su compañero por el Cosmos, mientras Camus insistia que aquella no era buena idea_

_**Minutos después**_

_**-**__A ver si entendí – razonaba DeathMask – Me están pidiendo que vaya a Japón, lleve tu carta Camus que va al mocoso, amenace al viejo de muerte instantánea o a cualquiera de los que me atienda si no recibo una respuesta inmediata de la carta?_

_-Basicamente es el susto de verte – comento Aioria – Supongo que el amenazarlo de muerte puedes hacerlo tu._

_-Además si quieres ser más siniestro y macabro, podras hacerla – sugirió Milo_

_-Muchachos – protesto Camus – yo no creo…_

_-¡ACEPTO! – dijo con suma felicidad DeathMask – Sere el indicado de ir y amenazar al viejo, por ti cubo de hielo. Eres muy diplomático, déjame el trabajo sucio a mi_

_**Semanas Después**_

_El patriarca mando a reunir a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la elite dorada, especialmente a Camus_

_**-Estimado Patriarca del Santuario, Atenas – **__Leia el patriarca – __**Luego de varias semanas pensando y meditando cada una de las cartas que has enviado con solicitud del cambio de tutor del niño Hyoga, me he visto en la obligación – **__Por que dice obligación? – pregunto el patriarca asombrado, Camus y sus complices sonrieron disimuladamente-__** De aceptar su solicitud y admitir que no hay persona mayor capacitada para el entrenamiento y tutorado para el Joven Hyoga, que el Caballero Dorado que rige la onceava Casa del Santuario, Camus.**_

_Camus sonrio aliviado, todas las semanas recibia el lote de cartas de Hyoga, y a su vez Hyoga recibia las de el, por medio de DeathMask, muchas de estas fueron retenidas por el mismo viejo, pero gracias al Plan de sus amigos, de usar a DeathMask, Camus sabia que tendría a Hyoga de regreso._

* * *

-Llegamos – Hyoga iba sumergido en sus pensamientos, Camus lo habia guiado hasta un enorme Iceberg, Hyoga lo miro asombrado – Aquí Hyoga – Camus señalo – Esta la armadura de bronce del Cisnes, la que se te ha asignado.

-Y… como? –

-Entrenando – respondio Camus – empezaremos a entrenar desde hoy, con mayor intensidad, debes pasar todos y cada uno de mis retos para poder vencer – Hyoga asintió – Ahora Hyoga, cuéntame que paso en la fundación, sinceridad. Es un poco injusto de tu parte que me hayas mentido cuando yo me las vi muy mal en el Santuario, confie en tus palabras para que me mitieras de esta manera. Hice cosas que pasaron mis limites por tenerte aquí de nuevo

-Perdoneme… yo

-Un perdón a veces no soluciona nada, si quieres ser un verdadero caballero la honestidad y lealtad deben estar de tu lado. – Hyoga habia llegado al punto de colapso nuevamente, se dejo llevar por los impulsos atacando a su maestro, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, para Camus esto fue algo improvisto, no lo vio venir por lo que lo recibió de lleno

-¡USTED NO ENTIENDE! – le dijo Hyoga unavez más sumergido en lagrimas, Camus analizo el estado de debilidad de Hyoga – Tu me mentiste – murmuro entre lagrimas

-Que? – Camus se sorprendio ante aquellas palabras murmuradas, Hyoga gimoteaba, el maestro intentaba entender que era un día difícil para el joven, pero su nivel de paciencia estaba llegando a los limites – A que te refieres con que te menti?

-Sobre mi mamá, sobre usted ¡Todo! – La expresión de duda en Camus se intensifico, Hyoga lanzaba golpe por golpe mientras Camus frenaba cada uno de ellos. – Me dijiste que me iban a dar una buena educación, no me la dieron, Tatsumi el mayordomo del señor kido me dijo que allí no iban a darme educación, solo eramos unos títeres del viejo, debíamos ganar las armaduras y regresársela a la nieta del señor, fuimos alla a pasar trabajo. Si nos portábamos mal nos latigaban

-¿Como? – Ahora la expresión en Camus era llena de rabia

-El señor me dijo que usted no era ni sería mi papá jamás! Que solo se aprovecho de la necesidad de mi mamá para tapar un vacio en su corazón! – exclamo el joven soltando una ráfaga de viento congelado hacia su maestro, el cual pudo esquivar con facilidad – Mi mamá no hubiera muerto si tu no la hubieras dejado ir ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! – Hyoga lanzo otra ráfaga de viento helado hacia el brazo de Camus, esta vez si le costo un poco esquivarlo, pero logro hacerlo, aquella ráfaga solo congelo el hombro. Camus estaba convertido en una fiera total. Cuando Hyoga se tranquilizo y su respiración segui agitada, Camus se acerco al joven, el rubio solo lo miro con lagrimas, pero se asombro aun más al ver como su maestro retenia las lagrimas, y sin verlo venir, Camus golpeo fuertemente el abdomen del chico para que este callera doblegado a sus pies

-Eres un idiota – le dijo Camus – para tu información, me siento totalmente estafado, el me dijo que tendrías una buena educación y le crei, mande cartas todo los días para saber de ti, estuve en el Santuario un año entero preocupado por ti, y hasta ahora es que te atreves a decirme que lo que me dijiste al tener siete años era mentira – Camus dio un golpe en las costillas del joven, haciendo que este gimiera de dolor – ¿Sabias que el no te iba a mandar aquí conmigo? – el rubio lo miro sorprendido - En cuanto a tu madre, jamás ¡JAMAS! – Hyoga estaba siendo elevado por el cuello de su camisa, vio el dolor en los ojos de su maestro – Jamás diga su muerte es mi culpa, yo le adverti del viaje – Camus lanzo a Hyoga al piso con todas sus fuerzas, el joven otra vez gimio de dolor –

-No sabes como sufri – respondio el joven

-Y yo? – volvió a preguntar Camus – Tuve que marcharme a la semana de la muerte de Natassia y tu ida, no pienses solo en ti Hyoga, piensa en la gente que tienes a tu alrededor. También me afecto el que te fueras, de haber sabido esto cuando decias en tus cartas que estabas bien, si me hubieras dicho 'puede mejorar' yo hubiera sabido que estabas mal, y te hubiera ido a buscar, no tienes idea de lo que hice por ti. Muchos menos le viejo Kido. Estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ti y por ella, estaba dispuesto a darme de baja como Caballero Dorado, para vivir con ustedes darle a Natassia todo lo que necesitaba, hasta por ti, pero ella no me dejo. ¿Sabias que donde creciste era mi Casa? – Hyoga negó – Que cuando te conoci tenias tan solo dos años? Que ese viejo que se atreve a cuestionarme abandono a tu madre cuando apenas estaba embarazada

-El me dijo que el le mandaba dinero – confeso Hyoga – Que esa casa se la dio el.

-Mentiras! – grito Camus – Eso jamás fue así, yo cuide de Natassia, cuide de ti. Hice lo que estuvo en mis manos para verlos bien, que ella se sintiera de la mejor manera. Cuando yo no podía venir a cuidarlos porque las obligaciones en el Santuario me lo pedían, siempre mandaba a alguien a visitarlos a que me dijeran que estaban bien. ¿Te acuerdas de Milo y Aioria? – Hyoga asintió – Ellos venían a ver que todo estaba en buenas y mejores condiciones – Ahora era Camus el que estaba furioso – Aunque el viejo tenía razón en algo – Hyoga miro con terror a su maestro, este cerro los ojos y apretó sus puños – Para el, yo jamás sería tu padre. Porque el quería tapar el abandono llevándote un año con el. Y puede que sea eso, que jamás lo fui

-Maestro…

-Se te olvido Hyoga? – pregunto con voz pacifica Camus – Se te olvido entonces, todo lo que te explique sobre que era ser un padre parece que se olvido – Hyoga negó – Antes de juzgarme, pregunta que fue lo que paso en realidad. Ese señor jamás fue tu padre, ni nunca lo será, yo tampoco, te di lo mejor de mi y solo lo pagaste con desprecios y mal agradecimientos

-Perdoneme – Hyoga mantuvo la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, una vez más habia explotado aquellas emociones. Camus por otra pare respiro profundo. Cuando el joven se tranquilizo, su maestro lo guio nuevamente a la casa donde vivian, un viaje bastante silencioso e incomodo. En el camino vieron la festividad en honor a los caidos. Cada uno tenia una pequeña ceremonia.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa, Camus busco una caja de los recuerdos de Natassia y alguna que otra nota que ella le habia dejado a su pequeño Hijo, Hyoga las empezó a revisar, hubo una que llamo la atención del niño

-Esa carta, supongo que la escribió antes del incidente – explico Camus – Tiene fecha del día anterior – Hyoga abrio la carta que estaba doblada en tres partes, para leer su contenido

_Querido Camus:_

_Se que mi viaje para el día de mañana te ha causado mucha ansiedad, así como también el motivo que Hyoga conozca a Mitsumatsa, no te preocupes, confía en mi. Mantén la Fe que Hyoga jamás se olvidara que tu eres su padre, y cuando lo olvide tenle la paciencia suficiente para recordárselo_

_-_Mamá – susurro Hyoga – Acaso ella sabia que se iba a morir? – Camus alzo los brazos – Se estaba despidiendo

-Así es. – Hyoga siguió leyendo la carta

_Todos estos años Camus, han sido maravillosos para mí, no hay palabras exactas para expresar mi gratitud desde que apareciste en mi vida cuando Hyoga apenas tenía dos años. Nunca quise que hicieras sacrificios por mi, que no dejaras de lado tu deber como Caballero de Athena, le diste un buen ejemplo a Hyoga, y a mi me diste una gratificante compañía._

_Quien te ama con todo su corazón._

_Natassia_

_PD: Revisa el sobre debajo del cajón_

Hyoga por inercia busco aquel sobre, cuando lo leyó se quedo asombrado, su madre estaba embarazada, el joven miro a su maestro

-Si – Asintio el caballero. Hyoga puso ambas manos en su frente, Camus se acerco a el, comenzo a darle caricias en la espalda con la palma de su mano, escucho a Hyoga llorar nuevamente

-La extraño – susurro en lagrimas. Camus intento consolar, por motivos más que obvios Hyoga se alejo de el, tomo la caja donde estaban todos los recuerdos de su madre, lanzo todo a su alrededor y encerrándose en su cuarto, Camus revolvió sus cabellos, se sento en su sillón para esperar como iba a terminar aquel día.

_**Cuatro horas después**_

Varias horas habían pasado desde que Hyoga se encerró en su habitación, el estaba sentado en su despacho intentado leer un libro, pero pensaba ¿Cómo habia hecho Shion para lidiar con 13 adolescentes al mismo tiempo? Si el apenas podía con Hyoga, habia leído que era una etapa difícil pero vaya que le estaba costando. Ahora Camus parecía entender la reacción del niño cuando por fin se vieron nuevamente

* * *

_**6 años después – Fundación Graude**_

_Camus se encontraba frente a las grandes puertas de la fundación, llevaba su Pandora Box a sus espaldas, habían varias personas también esperando a sus respectivos discípulos, Camus sin embargo tenia una enorme ansiedad por ver al pequeño rubio, un año entero sin poder verlo. Era normal su estado de ansiedad. DeathMask estaba al lado de el, debido a que el caballero dorado también buscaría a su discípulo. Un Hombre calvo apareció frente a todos ellos, vestido con un flu_

_-Buenas Tardes a todos y Cada uno de los titulares de los Niños – hablo en voz clara y legible para los presentes – Deben estar atentos ante el llamado, adentro ya se les dieron a los niños, serán llamado por el nombre de ellos, y cada tutor deberá acercarse a buscar a su respectivo niño el cual fue asignado – Camus esperaba más ansioso que antes, DeathMask toco ligeramente el brazo de su amigo, cuando ambos cruzaron miradas, DeathMask le indico con la mirada que observara un poco más arriba de las enormes puertas, Camus hizo caso a las señas de su compañero de armas, pudo detallar al Señor Kido que observaba todo desde lejos, junto a el habia una pequeña niña que saludaba sonrientemente, cabellos lilas por lo que pudo detallar_

_-¡HYOGA! – grito el hombre, Camus rompió el contacto visual con el Sr Kido, se acerco a la puerta ansiosamente esperando al pequeño, quien salio con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, Camus sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, pero se supo contener se agacho para tener mejor contacto visual, revolvió sus cabellos_

_-Hola Hijo – le dijo, Hyoga giro su cabeza para mirar al señor que lo observaba desde lejos, para luego volver a hacer contacto visual con Camus quitándole la mano de este de su caballo, el Joven Caballero dorado se asombro un poco_

_-Hola… Maestro – Hyoga tenia el ceño fruncido, por alguna razón, Camus no habia entendido porque esa reacción del niño, quien empezó a caminar primero que el, Camus solo vio al viejo por un segundo y quito su mirada_

Camus ahora pensaba con claridad, cuando recordó aquella escena se percato como el viejo sonreía de medio lado - _Cínico -_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Hyoga que habia entrado a su despacho, ambos cruzaron miradas, por alguna razón Hyoga sonreía

-Que sucede Hyoga –

-Ahora recuerdo – Camus miro extrañado a su discípulo - Se me habia olvidado – respondio Hyoga –_Un papá es el que te cuida, te protege y juega carritos con uno, aun cuando papá no quiera_– Camus sonrio orgulloso, habia sido un día intenso, peleas gritos, un manojo de sentimientos por parte de cada uno, se levanto de su asiento y sonrio al escuchar las palabras de Hyoga. -Esa frase la lei de una carta que te habia escrito hace años – comento Hyoga – Mamá la tenía guardada en un sobre, o al menos esa parte bien escrita

-Que decía el sobre? – pregunto Camus curioso. Hyoga se lo entrego

-_Cuando se te olvide cuanto vale el otro para ti, leelo _–Leyo Camus en Voz alta, sostenia el sobre mientras sonreía. Esas palabras le habían recordado todo lo que Hyoga era para el, y el Joven entendio todo lo que él fue para Camus, ambos se abrazaron.

Camus sintió respirar paz. Esa frase se la habia dicho a Hyoga un día de su cumpleaños cuando el niño estaba confundido.

-Ven, quiero mostrate algo – le ordeno– Quiero que veas lo que hice en tu ausencia – Salieron nuevamente de la casa, guiándolo a lo que era ahora un enorme piso de Hielo, ese lugar le dio escalofríos a Hyoga, era el lugar exacto donde el barco se habia hundido. Camus concentro su cosmos para abrir un enorme hueco donde podrían entrar ambos. El dorado se lanzo dentro del agua, Hyoga lo siguió, ambos nadaron hasta lo más profundo, Hyoga vio el barco en el que iban el y su madre hace años.

Camus le abrio una de aquellas puertas y dejo que este pasara. Hyoga a pesar de estar bajo el agua no pudo contener más las lagrimas, allí estaba su madre, con algunas fotos (plastificadas) de ella y cuando el era un niño, tenia una corona de rosas en su cabeza, sus manos entrelazadas y una expresión de paz y tranquilidad.

Camus miro esa escena desde lejos. Hyoga se acerco para tocar la mejilla de su madre y rezarle, mientras el lo observaba, tan solo sonrio al verla, allí en paz. Hizo que recordara que el era un padre para Hyoga y asi mismo su hijo, no aparto su mirada del rostro de ella, estaba anhelando estar de nuevo con ella.

-_Gracias Natassia – _pensó para el – _Por guiar nuestro camino, más allá de tu muerte._

_**...FIN...**_

* * *

**¡UN MOMENTO!**

Esperen tranquilos… Les tengo un regalo extra xD…

El Epilogo…

En una semana se los publico :D


	8. EPILOGO

**NOTA: La letra cursiva son los recuerdos.**

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

EPILOGO

**13 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

13 largos años han pasado desde que Camus e Hyoga volvieron a entender cual era el sentimiento que los unía, la familia. Eso empezaron a ser desde el mmento en que Natassia accedió a vivir con Camus, siendo nada, para luego convertirse en el todo del caballero de Acuario.

Camus habia criado a Hyoga como su hijo, aunque se hubiera ido a la fundación por un año, para él siempre fue su hijo, a pesar de las rebeldías. Lo vio crecer, formarse, aprender, llorar y ser rebelde. Supo llevarlo con el pasar del tiempo y con suma sabiduría. Lo formo física y psicológicamente para ser un caballero de Athena sientiendose orgulloso de que fuera un Caballero de Bronce de la constelación del Cisne, para luego entender que el era su sucesor.

Hyoga crecio toda su vida bajo los cuidados constantes de Camus, aprendio de el muchas cosas, entre ellas como "hacerle perder la paciencia" cuando tuvo su época más rebelde supo sacar a su maestro, a su padre de sus carriles pero como era un hombre sabio y sereno supo controlarse y como orientarlo.

Ambos habían sufrido una enorme perdida, habían perdido el ser que más habían amado, cada uno llevo su duelo de manera diferente, Hyoga la rebeldía, Camus la inexpresión total de sus sentimientos, de alguna manera Natassia era y fue el pilar de ambos por muchos años. Tenia un Diario en el que escribia todas y cada una de esas palabras y los momentos que habia vivido con sus dos grandes hombres (así los apodo)

Con el pasar del tiempo las enseñanzas de Camus fueron bien recibidas, Hyoga tenia 26 años de edad y era un caballero Dorado, el caballero de Acuario, Camus era conocido como el gran sabio entre los caballeros Dorados, Aioros como el nuevo patriarca y en aprobación de Saori como Athena, abrieron una escuela para los aspirantes a caballeros y los que ya eran caballeros, donde Camus y otros exmiembros de la elite dorada impartían sus conocimientos, vivencias – experiencias, y consejos a cada uno de los aspirantes escuchaban atentos.

* * *

Un dia como cualquier otro, Camus descansaba en la comodidad de su casa, veía un álbum de foto desde que Hyoga era bebe hasta llegar a ser caballero de bronce, riendo ante cada recuerdo además de fotos de sus compañeros de armas, su familia. Aioros siendo proclamado patriarca.

_-Antes de empezar – hablaba nuevamente el Patriarca – Y dar apertura a la nueva generación quiero expresar ante todos mi retiro – la elite dorada volteo a escuchar las declaraciones del Patriarca esto salía del protocolo que ellos tenían entendido – Sin embargo la ceremonia empezara con el nuevo patriarca a quien he escogido como sucesor. – la elite cruzaron miradas nuevamente – Saluden y aplaudan al nuevo patriarca del Santuario ¡AIOROS DE SAGITARIO! – Los ojos de Aioros mostraron asombro, si bien sabia que habia sido desde la primera vez era la primera opción de patriarca lo que no pensó era que esa decisión con el pasar del tiempo continuaba firme._

_-Pero – titubeaba Aioros, se sentia un poco fuera de lugar, la Elite dorada ahora lo miraba a el, y Shion lo invitaba a sumir a la pequeña tarima que habia en el Teatro_

_-Sube Aioros, para darte todas las prendas de Patriarca – Aioros obedecio, se acerco frente a Shion quien le regalaba una amplia sonrisa_

Camus comenzo a reir, recordando las extrañas conversación que surgio en ese instante

_-Escondan la Daga Dorada de Saga – murmuro Milo, todos aguantaron las risas, Saga lo miro con desafio_

_-Recuerda que ya no somos más caballeros, puedo hacerte daño sin tener que recibir un duro castigo – todos nuevamente rieron_

_-Saga! – exclamo Sorprendido Milo - ¿Acaso dejaras a Ciro, mi hijo sin padre?_

_-Ciro recordara a su padre por la eternidad – comento Shura adivinando la respuesta de Saga_.

-Ese Milo – reia ante la nada – No es nada normal con sus comentarios – Camus paso la pagina y vio a Hyoga frente a la Armadura de Acuario, justo cuando iba a vestirla -Y pensar que no querías usarla –

_El caballero de acuario se encontraba junto a su discípulo se preparaban para la ceremonia, Hyoga luego de tantos años de sacrificos, y luchas inalcanzables seria el nuevo caballero de Acuario, Camus ya habia cumplido con sus servicios y como todos habían tomado la decisión de retirarse, los nuevos jóvenes necesitaban ascender_

_-Maestro – hablo el joven de cabellos rubios, no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo mientras Camus le daba para que vistiera su armadura_

_-Que sucede Hyoga?_

_-Estas…_

_-Contento? Alegre? Molesto? Decepcionado? – pregunto Camus al ver la mirada perdida de su discípulo_

_-No es eso – respondio rápidamente Hyoga – Es que … Es difícil de explicarme_

_-Estas nervioso?_

_-No es eso maestro. Es que, no me parece correcto que ustedes se retiren tan jóvenes – Camus sonrio_

_-Hyoga, ya tenemos más de 30 años de edad, muchos queremos hacer familia. A pesar de que Milo se nos haya adelantado – Hyoga sonrio_

_-Pero usted ya formo familia… Hace mucho - Camus rio al escuchar las declaraciones de su pupilo_

_-Es así Hyoga, pero nosotros queremos hacer otras cosas. Muchos no estaremos lejos, entrenaremos a la nueva generación de los caballeros, cada uno de los que nos quedamos impartiremos algunas materias_

_-Es decir – Hyoga se quedo pensativo – Ya no tendrán un discípulo? Cada uno?_

_-No Hyoga … Estarias celoso si la respuesta fuera Si? – Bromeo Camus, Hyoga no dijo nada solo mostro una sonrisa. Camus miraba como aquella armadura que alguna vez fue de el estaba en el cuerpo de otra persona_

_-Que observa maestro? – Pregunto Hyoga mirando a su maestro_

_-Definitivamente – dijo Serio el caballero dorado de acuario – La armadura me luce mejor a mi que a ti Hyoga – ambos volvieron a sonreir_

Camus siguio observando el álbum de fotos, reia con cada una de ellas, recordó la sonrisa de orgullo de Saga al ser proclamado el caballero más fiel a Athena, Milo lanzando su armadura al aire cuando se estaba retirando como caballero. El nacimiento de su ahijado, hijo de su buen amigo Milo y Shaina. Mu reparando armaduras con bastante obstinación, y algunos otros miembros de la antigua orden, y ahora de la nueva. EN la siguiente pagina tenia una pequeña fotografia, pero como era su favorita la habia mandado a agrandar y la tenia en un cuadro colgado en su sala, era cuando Camus colocaba el casco de su Armadura a Hyoga

_Camus esperaba con suma tranquilidad a Hyoga, quien se acerco a su maestro con cabeza gacha_

_-Que sucede Hyoga? – pregunto Camus antes de hacer formal la ceremonia_

_-No se si la merezca – Shura que estaba al lado de Camus y escucho sus palabras miro a Hyoga de reojos extrañados_

_-Por qué lo dices? – volvió a preguntar Camus_

_-Maestro… Yo creo que usted deba continuar con la armadura, seguir siendo caballero dorado, a protegido y luchado por tenerla, tiene la madurez y la sabiduría para serlo_

_-Hyoga, no digas tonterías, esta armadura te pertenece más que a mi – Hyoga miro a su maestro con recelo – Hyoga, enfrentaste a los caballeros dorados en la lucha por las doce casas, peleaste contra los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, Generales Marinos del Templo de Poseidón, libraste una ardua batalla contra tu hermano Isaac. Peleaste en la nueva guerra santa, me recordaste cuando fui espectro lo importante que era ser un caballero dorado, jamás te explique mis intenciones si no muchos años después cuando crei que tenias la madurez necesaria. Luchaste contra grandes Dioses Olimpicos ¿Y aun te haces creer que no eres merecedor de esta Armadura?_

_-Maestro pero… _

_-Hyoga, no es tan solo llevar una Armadura por querer llevarla, hay que hacer honores y tu lo has hecho, si tu crees que la Armadura no te pertenece ¿Entonces porque te protegio cuando pelearon con Julian Solo, Poseidon? – Hyoga no respondio – Enfrentaron a los Dioses Gemelos y la Armadura te protegio ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – Hyoga negó, todos los presentes estaba en silencio escuchando las declaraciones del Caballero Dorado – Esta armadura te eligio a ti como tu sucesor mucho antes que yo pudiera pensarlo, es una muestra, y si quieres otra te la doy. En el combate que tuvimos aquella vez en las doce casas ¿Recuerdas?_

_-Si maestro – respondio Hyoga_

_-Quien salio vencedor? _

_-Yo maestro – Hyoga sonrio al ver la mirada llena de orgullo de su maestro_

_-Esta armadura ya era tuya, desde aquel momento que nos enfrentamos lo vi reflejado. Hyoga no titubees nunca, es hora de que tomes decisiones seguras, eres un nuevo miembro de la elite Dorada – Hyoga volvió a sonreir – Si vuelves a flaquear te recomiendo que dejes de usar la armadura por unos días, y luego te la vuelves a colocar para que entiendas lo que te explico._

_-Maestro – fue lo único que pudo articular Hyoga. Camus sonrio ante su discípulo, colocando el casco_

_-Hyoga de Acuario, el alumno que ha superado a su maestro por mucho – Hyoga abrazo a Camus, y el regreso el afecto – Estoy orgulloso de Ti Hijo – susurro Camus. El abrazo termino, Camus coloco sus mano en los hombros del nuevo caballero de Acuario, ambos tenían una mirada llena de felicidad – Ahora si puedo decir que la Armadura de Acuario te pertenece._

-Papá? – Camus escucho como la puerta de su casa se abria, vio a Hyoga cargando la Pandora Box, era un joven adulto, llevaba una camiseta azul y unos pantalones negros, Hyoga se habia dejado crecer la barba, o la poca que le salía, ya no tenia una voz de adolescente ahora era mucho más madura. Era el más sereno de los caballeros Dorados, en comparación con Seiya.

-Estoy en la biblioteca – le comento cuando Hyoga ya estaba entrando

-Por que será que no me sorprende – Comento el rubio mientras abrazaba a Camus. Ser caballero dorado tenia sus ventajas, como también sus desventajas. Camus detallo a Hyoga y se percato que algo le faltaba

-Donde esta al crucifijo de tu madre? – Hyoga se apeno

-Aioros habia dado la orden de no usar accesorios…

-Aioros entenderá el motivo de porque tu lo usas – interrumpio Camus – A diferencia de Shion, Aioros es bastante flexible con las reglas, o alguna de ellas. – Hyoga bajo la mirada – Buscalo y te lo pones. Te espero en la cocina –

Habian pasado horas mientras comían y hablaban, Hyoga lo ponía al corriente de los nuevos cambios, contaba con emoción cada una de las vivencias, las misiones que debía cumplir y alguno que otros caprichos de Aioros para hacerles perder la paciencia, la relación de Padre e hijo habia mejorado muchísimo, Hyoga ya no le decía maestro, le decía papá y Camus siempre lo llamo Hyoga o Hijo, jamás pupilo o alumno. Por que eso eran

* * *

No tan lejos de allí, habían dos sombras que observaban desde una ventana a este par. Una de ellas sonreía feliz mientras la otra solo veía a la que reia, estaba tranquila por darle ese regalo a la sombra que reia y dejaba libre un suspiro de libertad. Esa sombra llevaba un pesado morral en su espalda, que al sonreir y soltar el respiro desaparecio

-¡Te dije que iba a desaparecer apenas los vieras! – exclamo la sombra

-Tenías tanta razón – dijo la sombra que sonreía – Ellos estaban bien, creo que las cartas que habia escrito los ayudo

-Muchas veces – respondio la otra – Siempre vine a verlos, son un padre e hijo muy particulares – se rio – A diferencia del mio, que bien obstinado es

-No hable mal de su padre Diosa Melinoe – dijo la sombra sonriente – El Dios Hades siempre ha sido justo, agradezco el que me haya dejado salir y que me cerciorara que todo estuviera bien. Quien lo Diria después de tantos años, mis hombres están en perfecto estado. Hyoga es todo un hombre, me hubiera gustado mucho verle crecer. Camus hizo un grandioso trabajo

-Se nos acabo el tiempo Natassia – dijo Melinoe – Te dare un minuto más. ¿Quieres verlos más de cerca? – La respuesta fue afirmativa, Melinoe dejo que Natassia entrara a la casa, agradeció no ser oida, ni vista, sonrio llena de orgullo al ver más de cerca a Hyoga convertido en un hombre, facciones más marcadas y una pequeña barba dorada. Se acerco para acariciar su mejilla, mientras el joven adulto seguía hablando con Camus ignorante de lo que sucedía.

Natassia se acerco a Camus, el cual los años no le habían pasado en vano y tenia algunas arrugas, las acaricio también. El tiempo se habia acabado, Melinoe le habia dado otro regalo sin que ella supiera, Natassia sin saber el otro obsequio se acerco a Hyoga para darle un beso y susurrarle _Te quiero tanto hijo, _lo cual lo sorprendio porque Hyoga empezó a buscarla con la mirada ¿Mamá? Pregunto Hyoga y preguntándole a Camus si habia oído lo que el habia escuchado, el cual negó. _Yo también te quiero mamá, y te querre por toda la vida_. Dijo Hyoga creyendo que era a la nada, pero Natassia escucho esas palabras para desaparecer junto a Melinoe

* * *

-¿En que piensas Hyoga? - el joven adulto estaba seguro de que habia sentido a su madre hablarlo, o tal vez fue una mala jugada de su mente

-Sabe - dejo un libre suspiro - La recuerdo todo los días de mi vida, preguntandome siempre que hubiera pasado si aquel día no hubiera muerte. O hubieramos muerto los dos - Camus miro seriamente al joven, no lo interrumpio. Queria escuchar lo que tenia que decir - Si hubiera vivido ¿Se imagina a otro caballero de Athena recorriendo la casa? - Hyoga tenia una mirada nostalgica - Supongo que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar. Era el destino.

-Toma – dijo Camus entregándole un regalo a Hyoga, el joven lo miro - Abrelo, ve lo que hay adentro. - En cierta parte Camus pensaba lo mismo que Hyoga.

-¿Memorias Doradas? – pregunto mientras leia el titulo

-Es una recopilación de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, tu, tu madre y yo. Hay recuerdos de todo, desde que tenias dos años hasta ahora, todo desde mi punto de vista. El día que yo muera Hyoga, y tu formes una familia tendras muchas cosas que canalizar, momentos en los que diras que hacer. Lee lo que yo escribi estando contigo y te ayudara. Es una guía. – Camus se levanto fue hasta la biblioteca trayendo con el un libro.

-¿Eso que es? - Camus abrio el libro y saco una fotografía

-Es mi preferido - Camus entregaba una foto - Y esta es mi preferida - El joven caballero dorado miro la foto, era una foto de ellos tres. Regresando a casa de un día largo de compras.

-Mi madre se veia tan feliz - sonrio, acariciaba la foto con su dedo indice siempre en donde aparecia su madre - Mi querida madre, no tuvo una vida sencilla, fue abandonada sin saber que hacer, no sabia que le tenia el destino. Luego te encontro, y su vida parecio tener otro rumbo - Hyoga le hablaba a la foto, mientras Camus prestaba atención - Nunca la escucha hablar de odio hacia una persona, jamás. Me enseño la importancia del amor, la amistad, todo lo que hay en este mundo. Me enseño a respetarte y admirarte por lo que eras - Camus se acerco al joven, posando su mano en el hombro de Hyoga.

-Esto que te entrego Hyoga, son mis más preciados recuerdos, se que te gustara leer todo lo que escribi de tu madre, además de una foto, la cual es mi preferida y me duele dartela. Pero es un ejemplo de lo que fuimos, somos y seremos -Hyoga se levanto de su asiento se quedo mirandolo, fijamente con una amplia sonrisa

-Las cuidare – le dijo – Gracias papá, por cuidarme de mi por todos estos años. - finalmente lo abrazo.

-Desde que te vi, siempre supe que mi deber era cuidarte. Y lo seguire haciendo… Hijo

**FIN**

* * *

****Melínoe: ** **_(Μελινοε: "Pensamiento oscuro"; de «melas» - «negros» - y «noe» - «mente») era una antigua diosa griega de las ofrendas a los fallecidos. Vagaba por la Tierra cada noche con fantasmas, asustando a todo el mundo en su camino. Se decía que esta era la razón por la que los perros ladraban aparentemente a cualquier cosa de noche. _

_Era la hija de Zeus, que se disfrazó de Hades y sedujo a Perséfone en el río Estigia. Por esto, el cuerpo de Melínoe era mitad luz y mitad oscuridad reflejando la luz de su padre, elrey del Monte Olimpo, Zeus y la reina del Inframundo, Perséfone. También se creía que la oscuridad significaba Hades, y la luz Perséfone._

_Otras tradiciones más antiguas dan la paternidad al esposo de Perséfone, el dios Hades siendo Melínoe la segunda hija de los reyes del inframundo tras Macaria._

**Personalmente uso a Melinoe como la hija de Hades**

* * *

**Atención: **Los recuerdos de Camus pertenen a mi Historia '**Cuando el alumno supera al maestro**' yo lo adapte a **Memorias Doradas**.

Espero que el final haya sido de su agrado, disfrute mucho esta historia, y dar explicación de a lo mejor la posible frialdad de Camus, a través de una dolorosa perdida, sin más nada que seguir, así lo quise interpretar.

Es primera vez que escribo sobre Natassia, y sobre sus emociones y sentimientos, debido a que su aparición es muy corta, pues es más fácil darle una adaptación a la historia.

AGRADECIDA ETERNAMENTE. A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON LA HISTORIA Y TOMARON SU TIEMPO PARA COMENTAR, LEER LOS REVIEWS SIEMPRE ME ALEGRA…

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

Espero ansiosa leer sus comentarios :D

Nos leemos en otras historias.

**_AnnAndre92_**


End file.
